Unusual Proposals
by VeryBoredSoul
Summary: Weird ways for the Naruto boys to propose to their girls.
1. Sasuke Sakura

The ideas are weird and I hope they are original.

_Blah _– thoughts

_**Blah**_ – inner thoughts

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing fan fictions.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sakura was enjoying being alone. She was walking home from the hospital after a long hard day of work, and she was thinking about some stuff she would like to cook, and then eat, and, possibly when she was eating, pop in a few videos on her T.V. and just enjoy the rest of the evening – that was until she heard someone come up behind her and ask. . .

"Oi, Sakura, has the teme proposed yet?"

"Naruto, why would you even ask that? We've been dating, for what?, six months maybe. Seriously, Naruto, don't ask these stupid questions." said Sakura.

"But, Sakura, six months is, like, two years in dating! He should have asked you when you began dating!" stated the delusional blond with whiskers.

"Naruto, if he had asked me when we were first going out, I would have socked him in the mouth and said 'this relationship is over, before it even began.'"

"Hmph, fine, be that way, but I bet that if he did ask you when you guys first started dating, you would have so asked him to forgive you the next day and ask for a second chance."

"Whatever Naruto, just remember who knows your secret about liking a certain someone and dreaming about them ALL THE TIME in your sleep, then writing about it in your 'journal', as you put it, when you wake up." Sakura then smiled evilly.

"It is a JOURNAL not a DIARY!! Why don't you girls understand that!? Oh, and YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!!!!"

"First off, I didn't 'say' journal, I just put quotation marks around it. Second, I would so do it, especially since I have to see her tomorrow at the hospital." Sakura, again, smiled.

"Fine, I take back what I said about you and the teme getting married at such a young stage in your relationship, but remember that, as of right now," he hooked his pinkie with hers, "that you PINKIE-PROMISED that you WOULDN'T tell Hinata-Chan."

"Fine, fine, I promise I won't tell Hinata that you like her."

"You won't tell her that I like her ever? You know, until **I'M** ready to tell her?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto, I swear by my name, and all the trees that have my name, that I won't tell Hinata, and that you will be the first one to tell her."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. Oh, I forgot, the teme had a message for you, it was that he would get your mail, and to meet him at the post office for protection against the fan-girls?, anyways, bye."

"Gee, thanks Naruto. Bye"

With that, Naruto went to the ramen shop to, well, eat ramen and Sakura went to the post office to get her mail before Sasuke got it for her and held it hostage so she would have to get it back from him, while avoiding fan-girls.

-At the post office-

"HOLY CRAP!! Talk about a lot of fan-girls!" yelled some innocent by-stander, who just happened to decide to get their mail the same day as Sasuke and Neji decided to get theirs.

"Alright ladies, I will have to ask you to back away from the post office, unless you are receiving or mailing any and all of your mail." said a parole ninja who appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah man!! I don't get to see my future hubby!!" yelled one fan-girl.

"Neither do I!!" cried another one.

"Hmph! This is SOO unfair!!" yelled the last one to leave the building.

"Finally, they got someone to patrol the post office. Halleluiah!" said Sakura as she entered the front door of the so called post office.

"Sakura, they wouldn't let me get your mail, I'm afraid you'll have to get it yourself." said Sasuke.

"Why? They let you get it before. Unless, they have FINALLY listened to me about them not giving you my mail, like you usually do take it, thus forcing me to get it back from you by driving you into a mob of fan-girls, getting you to fall over, and then finally getting it back."

"Hn."

"Alright, I'll get my mail." She took out her key for her box and inserted into the key hole, thus opening the door. She then reached in and pulled out a peculiar, smallish, square black box. She quizzically looked at the box, then grabbed the rest of her mail.

"You should open the box." said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"You just should." said Sasuke.

"Fine, your highness, I'll open the box. When she did her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide – as to why this happened, well, it was what was in the box, and the fact that Sasuke is now on one knee, asking her a VERY serious question…

"Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

_**HOLY CROW!!! DID HE JUST PROPOSE!! - thought inner Sakura.**_

"Sasuke, how did you plan this?" contradicted Sakura.

_Stop avoiding the question, DAMMIT! – thought Sasuke._

"I asked the women who works here to put it into your box, so that I could do this and, hn."

"Oh…I guess your waiting for my response, huh? Um…" Sakura stuttered.

"If you think it's too early, or you don't want to go this far with me, it's fine if you say no." stated Sasuke.

"No, it's not that I don't want to get married to you, it's just…the way you proposed, and Naruto asking me earlier today if you proposed yet, and Kakashi last week hinting that you and I would be together more often if I gave the right answer to a certain question…" trailed off Sakura.

"That dobe and the pervert did WHAT!" (A/N: He didn't yell 'what' he just said it very angry with a murderous intent to it.)

"Uh, I guess you don't know 'bout that, huh? Um, well…to answer your question," Sakura said, "yes."

"Hn, I didn't hear the last part." (A/N: Sakura whispered 'yes' so he didn't hear it.)

"Y…yes I will marry you Sasuke Uchiha."

And when she had said this, the inner Sasuke started to have a dancing party inside of Sasuke's head - inner Sakura did the exact same thing, Sasuke and Sakura hugged, and then kissed, mainly just to annoy the fan-girls that were watching, and everyone in the post office went 'Aw'.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uh, the point of this story, as the summary suggests, is unusual ways for the Naruto men to propose to their girls.

I'm not sure if you guys do or do not have post offices but if you do you probably know that the 'post office lady won't let me get your mail' isn't true, but it fits really well with the story so I put it in there. If you don't have a post office, just use your imagination.

If you have a request for a couple or an unusual way to propose, just tell me and you might (most likely will) see it one of the chapters.

Review if you want. Critiques and comments welcome.

P.S. – if you want to post an unusual way to propose, please PM me, don't put it in the review, you see I kind of want the proposals to be surprises, and if you do put it into the review, I might not take it.


	2. Naruto Hinata

This is the second chapter for Unusual Proposals. Elemental Dragon Swordman gave me an idea for this chapter, but since they put it into the review I'm not telling which one I'm using, you'll just have to read and find out! This one is for Hinata and Naruto!

_**Blah-inner thoughts**_

_Blah – Kyuubi's thoughts_

_Blah _– thoughts

*blah* – actions that I can't put in words except by spelling it

Disclaimer: Still don't own, not even for a day.

* * *

"HIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAA - CHAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!" yelled an excited blond kid.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" asked the object of attention.

Yep, Hinata's stuttering/pausing when she talked problem finally went away. Some people say that Naruto helped her out with that. Other people say that she just got over her shyness and nothing more, but even the people who say that believe that Naruto did have something to do with it.

*breathing heavily* "Uh, I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat some ramen with me, when our mission is done, that is."

"Sure, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

Oh, forgot to tell you that those two are dating too! Pretty soon the nineteen-year-old love birds are gonna be fiancés, then marriage, and then, uh, well you know the rest.

"Okay, Bye Hinata-chan!"

-20 minutes later, at the South entrance of Konoha-

"WAAAHOOOOOOO!! We are gonna have a sweet time on this mission!" yelled the blond Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun, please keep your voice level down." Said the quiet but cool Hinata.

"Oi, sorry Hinata, I forgot you're not used to me yelling that much." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

_**Uh, yeah. Not used to you yelling, more like whispering sweet nothings in our ear.**_

_Eep! Please, Inner Hinata, if you can not control your thoughts, I will have to ask you to leave the comfort of my head!_

_**Sorry, Hinata. I forgot that you don't usually think like that.**_

"Hinata? Are you still with me?" asked Naruto.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Naruto, I wasn't paying attention."

*sigh* "It's fine, just please remember to be in your right mind if we are attacked by enemy ninja."

"Hai, Naruto-kun."

Then they set off on their mission. Their mission was a simple one, actually. They have to retrieve the Land of Wind's scroll. Temari, who is guarding it until they get there, will give it to them, when they get there, and then they will set off to the Land of Fire. Then when they get home, they will give to scroll to Tsunade, and then be off on their date.

-3 days later-

"FINALLY!! That took us FOREVER!!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, what have I said about your voice level?" asked Hinata.

"Uh, to keep it down?" said Naruto.

"Correct, why haven't you kept it down?"

"Uh, sorry, but you know after three days of silence, and quiet, couldn't I yell just this once?" asked Naruto.

"I guess, but ONLY for today." said Hinata.

"YAY!!"

-With Temari-

"Huh, I hope the Leaf Ninja get here before the sand storm hits." said a certain girl with dirty blond hair.

"They'll be here before then. Geez Temari, you worry too much." said a guy with three scrolls on his back.

"Yes, but still, if they arrive today they will still have to stay here for an additional two days, or until the storm clears up." said Temari.

*knock-knock*

"Come in." said Temari.

"Oi! Hey there Temari, Kankuro! We came to retrieve the scroll!" said yet again the blond boy with whiskers.

"Hey there Naruto, Hinata. How are you guys?" said Kankuro.

"Good, thank you for asking, Kankuro-san." Stated Hinata.

"Oi, Kankuro, could I ask you a favor real quick? Uh, alone, please?" asked Naruto.

"Uh, sure, whatever you need man."

-With the boys-

"Hey, Kankuro, I need advice. I really want to propose to Hinata, but I'm not sure if she would say yes, or no. So, have any advice?" question the blond.

"Hmm. That is a tricky one, but how about you make sure that YOUR ready first, then ask her, and if she rejects you, well that sucks for you, but if she says yes, good for you." Kankuro said.

"Hey, thanks man."

_Am I ready for this commitment? Hmm. . . _

_Sure you are kid! Hell you've been saying you were for how long?_

_Yes but this is serious, what if she wants kids later on, do you think I'm ready for that?!_

_Probably not, considering you act like a kid most of the time, and the other part of the time you just kind of hang around and not say anything, but ACTUALLY listen._

_Ya, exactly my point, and I DO TO SAY STUFF! But I will have to tell you what I say later, because I'm going to go back to talking with Kankuro!_

-With the girls-

"I wonder what they're talking about." said Hinata.

"Who knows, probably guy stuff, or something." grumbled Temari. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, you guys have to say another two or three days before you can leave the village. There's a sandstorm coming in and I don't want you guys trapped in it. Is that okay? Or do you want to ask Tsunade for advice?"

"Um, I think we should probably just stay here. Tsunade will understand if we are a couple of days late." said Hinata.

"Okay, suit yourself."

-2 days later-

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the main street of Suna when all of a sudden Naruto asked Hinata, "Why don't we just have our date here since we're going to be stuck here for another date?"

"Uh, Naruto, no offense but that is probably the most intellectual thing you have said this whole entire mission."

"Hinata-chan, you offend me so, but I still love you." Said Naruto.

"Love you too Naruto-kun."

So the two decided to go on their date in Suna, and Naruto finally gets the answer to his question, and no it's the THEE question it's THE question. (A/N: if you don't get it don't worry, it'll explain itself. Hopefully.)

"So, Naruto-kun, what made you pick a place like the 'White Lily Cafe'?" asked Hinata.

"Um, just kind of caught my eye and I thought, well a place like this would be great for a great date!"

"Uh, okay."

So, Naruto and Hinata had dinner at the White Lily Café and then decided to train for a while. They went to the Suna training grounds where they found Gaara and Matsuri talking with each other, so they decided to leave them alone. They then decided to go back to their housing unit, where Gaara had put them, and go to sleep.

-At the housing unit-

"Good night Hinata-chan." yawned a tired Naruto.

"Good night to you too." said an equally tired Hinata.

-At 12:00 midnight-

*knock, knock*

*Door opens*

"Hello? Is anybody there?" asked Hinata to any empty door way…that is until Naruto appeared hanging upside down, resembling a monkey.

"Hinata-chan, I should have asked you this question when we were out on our date, but I didn't want to be predictable, so I'm being original, and not following tradition for that matter of fact." stated Naruto.

He then held up a tiny black box, opened it up, revealing a white opal ring, and asked this exact question, this exact way – "Hinata-chan, I love you forever and always, wait no that's too mushy…Ugh, anyways, no matter how mushy it is, it's true, so Hinata-chan, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Hinata was too shocked to do anything but stare at the blond teenager, so Inner Hinata took over, and kissed him, while he was still upside down. (A/N: Too much Spider Manish?)

When they pulled away Naruto asked yet another question, "Is that a yes?"

Hinata, yes Hinata, not Inner Hinata, replied with "Yes Naruto-kun."

Then Naruto, running low on chakra just decided to fall and land on his head right then and there. But then again landing on your head might be a good thing for Naruto, since now Hinata is scolding him while healing him.

* * *

Yeah, sorry this took forever. I had school, writers block, sports, and too much homework! I MISS SUMMER!!

Anyways, I kind of rambled on for Hinata and Naruto, I haven't had much experience writing with this couple, so if you want me to re-do a certain couple I could probably do that. O, yeah, forgot to mention I don't know if there is a place called the White Lily Café, so yeah.

Also I don't know if I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but these chapters are in no way related to each other, unless I write otherwise, but whatever.

Comments and Critiques are very welcomed! Just no hate shnuff!


	3. Neji Tenten

BIG THANKS TO TStar14!! I was having trouble coming up with a proposal for Neji and Tenten, and then BAM; they send a private message and give me an idea, so thanks again TStar14!

_**Blah – inner's thoughts**_

_Blah – thoughts_

_*sound effect*_

* * *

_*Clunk, whirl, whoosh, cat screeching in the back ground, THUD!*_

"OW!! Damn you Neji!" screeched a twenty-year-old Tenten.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to repel **all** of your weapons toward you." Said the one that was being yelled at.

"Yeah, but you did! And now, I'm going to have to make you pay." Said Tenten with a smile on her face.

At this Neji decided that he better do something quick **before** the Weapons Mistress of Konoha decides to slice him into ribbons as his punishment. As Neji was thinking, his inner decided to have a little chat with him.

_**Hey other me, what's up?**_

_Other me? What the hell do you mean? _

_**Tsk, tsk Neji, don't you even recognize your smarter more handsome self?**_

_Smarter and more handsome? Yeah, right, who are you for real, and why the HELL are you inside my head!!??_

_**Fine, ruin my fun of making you guess who I am! I'm your Inner You! And Neji my boy, Tenten is going to punish you in about 20 seconds, so why don't you just kiss her? For some strange reason, whenever you kiss her, she freezes for 15 seconds and that could give you a head start, then you can plot your revenge on her!**_

_Huh, you actually have a good point inner me. _(A/N: Whoa!, he's not even freaked out that he has an inner!)

At this point in time Neji stopped conversing with his inner, went up to Tenten, kissed her, and PRAYED that she would freeze, and then he took off running faster then when Rock Lee saw a herd of squirrels about to get killed. Luckily for our genius, Tenten paused 20 seconds instead of just 15 and that gave Neji about a 200 meter head start.

_Thank – you! She paused longer than I had prayed for!_

_**YAY!! I am, I mean we are, I mean…Grr! You get the point! The Nejis' aren't going to get punished today! Yay Neji!**_

_Wait, what's that sound behind us?_

_**Uh, I believe that is Tenten with her GIGANTIC scroll, and she is going to summon something that will most likely kill both of us, OOO she also has a murderous aura and a demented look on her face!. Damn! She looks SOO HOTT when she's pissed at us! **_(A/N: Apparently Neji's Inner is a little cuckoo in the head, he is the exact opposite of Neji, and a complete pervert!)

"NEJI!! NOW YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET PUNISHED, BUT **KILLED**!!"

_You are in IDOIT! Run faster otherwise you won't get to see Tenten looking 'so hott', as you put it, until the afterlife!_

_**Well somebody's a little grumpy…wait a second! I KNOW THAT GIGANTIC SCROLL! And it DOESN'T have any weapons that could kill us! But it does have something that you completely forgot about up until now.**_

_What do you mean……Oh damn! I forgot about that! But I was going to do it when we were training, not when we're running for our life!_

_**Well you better do it now, otherwise she's gonna be twice as pissed, and hott for that matter of fact, if you just spring something like that on her, and FORGET to ask the question. QUICK, NOW! She's biting her thumb!**_

"Be prepared to die Neji Hyuga!" yelled Tenten.

Tenten then tried summoning something that was supposed to be the end of the Hyuga, but when she grabbed her supposed weapon Neji caught her wrist, opened her hand, bent down on one knee and asked "Tenten, would you do me the honors of letting my surname become yours?"

You could literally hear the popping sound that came from Tenten's mouth when he asked that.

"Neji, are you in your right state of mind?" questioned Tenten.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, because you just asked me to marry you and you usually don't do that if you are being chased by a girl who wants to kill you."

*_sigh*_ "You see Tenten, I was actually planning on asking you when we were training, but you did never use the scroll, so I was planning on just asking you out on a date and asking you then. Before that could happen though, you plotted on killing me and then I saw the opportune moment to ask you, since you were using the scroll." Stated Neji.

"Neji, you're an idiot, but you're my idiot, so yes of course I'll marry you." Said Tenten.

When Tenten had said this Neji hugged her, gave her a kiss and put the ring on her ring finger. Also everyone that was hiding in the bushes and trees started to cheer and say 'Finally Hyuga! You asked her!'

* * *

Hoped you liked! Still open for requests about couples and unusual ways to propose! But remember PM me please! Also, chapters are still in no way related!

Review! Critiques and comments are welcome! Just no bashing!


	4. Gaara Matsuri

*Yawn* Thanksgiving takes out too much of me. Anyways sorry for the delay, here's the next chapter of Unusual Proposals.

_Blah – thoughts _*actions/things I can't put into words*

Warning: might be OOC, and might not make sense. Also have OC's in the story too.

Disclaimer: My plan to rule the world and make Masashi Kishimoto hand over Naruto to me has failed, so I still don't own.

########################################################################################

Gaara was over-seeing the Land of Wind, when he got an important message from Naruto.

The following message read:

Dear Kazekage aka Gaara,

"Hey Gaara, what's up? Guess what, I FINALLY proposed to Hinata-chan like you bugged me to do. I'm inviting you to our wedding which will be in two months. Don't forget to bring your girlfriend, Matsuri!"

Your Friend,

The Awesomest Hokage EVER, Naruto

_I see it's the same old Naruto. Hmm . . . I have been meaning to get out of here for a while, and by getting out I mean having fun, not some boring yet very important meeting. It also would be fun to take out Matsuri . . . hmm._

"Baki, I will take a leave as soon as May comes, for the Hokage has invited me to attend his wedding, and also has invited Matsuri." stated Gaara.

"Of course, Lord Kazekage, and who will be in charge while you're in your leave?"

"Temari, Kankuro, and you, of course."

"Hai, I will inform them immediately." With that said, Baki left the room to go and inform Temari and Kankuro of where Gaara will be and what they need to do in the month of May.

_Now all I have to do is inform Matsuri of the wedding, see if she will come with me; get her off her duties for the month of May; and clear up this mess of paperwork on my desk. I think I'll start with the paperwork, for the first two are the hardest of the three._

-1 hour later-

Gaara was walking through the village looking for Matsuri when he saw one of her friends, Misaki. He thought to go and ask her if she knew where Matsuri was.

"Misaki."

"Hmm? Oh! Lord Kazekage, I did not realize it was you."

"Uh, it's fine. Do you know where Matsuri is? I have a few questions for her."

"Oh, ya, I do. She's at the training grounds helping the younger children of the academy use the wooden weapons." (A/N: The kids are not old/mature enough to use the metallic weapons yet, so yeah.)

"Hn thanks."

"No problem."

Gaara then leaves Misaki to what she was doing before and goes over to the training grounds to ask Matsuri his questions.

-at the training grounds-

*clunk, thud, crack*

"Very good Alistair, you hit the bulls' eye that time." said a mysterious woman.

"Thanks Matsuri-sensei!"

"Alright, has everyone had at least five tries at the target?"

"Yes Matsuri-sensei." replied all the kids.

"Okay, you kids go back to academy and report back to your normal senseis, alright?"

"Alright," With that said, the kids rushed off to the academy, and not a moment too soon for the Kazekage just arrived.

"Matsuri, I need to talk to you."

"Gaara! You scared me! Please don't appear behind me when I'm thinking!" yelled/pleaded Matsuri.

"I'm sorry, but can I talk to you?"

"I don't know if you can, but you may."

*sigh* "Okay. I have just been informed that the Hokage had finally proposed to his girlfriend of so many years, and he has invited me to his wedding. In his letter he personally addressed that I should bring you, so my question is; do you want to come with me?" (A/N: that's probably the most you'll hear Gaara talk, ever.)

"Uh, of course I'll go with you! Just, why did he personally address that I come?"

_He did that because the idiot apparently knows when it's time to bug me to spend some time with you, but that's not what I'm going to tell her._

"I think he did that because many of the girls in Konoha haven't seen you in a while and wanted you to be there."

"Okay, um when do we leave?"

"In two months."

"Okay, I'll see if I can clear my duties for … two to three weeks in May, right?"

"Ya, I think I'll do that though, I can probably clear them up easier with the elders."

"Thanks honey! Oh, the next group of students is going to be here, well I'll see you later. Bye!" Then Matsuri went to clean up the wooden mess that the recent class has made.

"Bye." _Hmm, honey, that's a new one. Oh well, now it's time to go to the elders._ And then Gaara went to see the elders to see if he could clear up her and his duties.

When that was done, he went to visit Kankuro, Temari, and a few other people who shall not be named. Then that was done, Gaara and Matsuri continued with their duties until the two months passed.

-Two months later in Konoha-

"Alright! Gaara, Matsuri I'm glad you guys are here! Let me re-introduce you to some people. As you know I'm Naruto, the brides groom aka the groom. That emo guy that's making out with the pink haired girl before the service begins is Sasuke. He's also the best man. Said pink haired girl who Sasuke's making out with is indeed Sakura. My lovely fiancé is currently in a room getting ready with Tenten and Ino. Sakura should be in there, but I guess the teme dragged her out for his own desired reasons. Anyways, I'm talking too much, and I need to see to some things, I guess you guys can re-acquaint yourself with the other guests? Okay well, Bye!"

"Long winded as always, I see." stated Gaara.

*giggles* "You know he's still one of your best friends. Mou, let's go and sit down, the wedding going to be started soon!" said Matsuri.

Then Matsuri continued to drag Gaara through the crowd, when all of a sudden Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, and asked if he could speak to him. Matsuri said alright, I'll save you a seat Gaara, and then left while Sasuke dragged Gaara out of the church hall.

"Hn, the dobe said that I had to deliver this message as a mission if he didn't get to talk to you alone before the wedding starts, so the message was that he wanted you to invite Matsuri because he wanted to see if you guys were ready enough for the next stage in that relationship. He told me earlier that you were, so he's going to keep nagging you until you propose to her." (A/N: longest you'll hear Sasuke talk when he's not talking about revenge!)

"Thanks for the heads up, Sasuke. I'll keep that last part in mind."

"Hn." Then, being the uncomfortable guy that Sasuke is, he left.

_Geez Naruto, you couldn't even wait to tell me that. *sigh* I guess I'll just have to think about this some more._

Then Gaara went to go find Matsuri so as to sit next to her while the wedding was going on.

-End of the reception-

"Thanks again for coming! Hope to see you sooner then the next wedding! Oh, and Matsuri make sure to water the bouquet that you caught!" said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura. Hope to see you soon too!" With that said Matsuri waved goodbye and started to walk with Gaara toward the South Gate of Konoha.

-One day later-

"That was a nice wedding, huh Gaara?" asked Matsuri.

"Yeah, I'm glad Naruto found somebody to marry." said the aforementioned.

Unfortunately the peacefulness couldn't last, for ahead they saw bandits trying to steal somebody's carriage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." stated Gaara.

"Huh, lookie what we got here. A man and his women off in the state of nowhere trying to tell us what and what not to do. Don't you find that funny?" said one of the less intelligent bandits.

Gaara, getting annoyed with them decided to kill, ahem, um, harm them beyond recovery so they could just get back to Suna. Since he didn't want Matsuri to see it, so he covered them in sand and did Sand Burial while they were still on the ground.

Matsuri-noticing what Gaara did-smiled and thought, 'how thoughtful of him.'

Well, after that happened they continued on with going back to Suna, until nightfall hit and they found shelter in a cave. It wasn't comfortable, but it was enough shelter for them.

"G'night Gaara. I'm going to sleep now."

"Goodnight, Matsuri…sweet dreams."

By the time Gaara added that last part, Matsuri was already asleep, but what do you expect? Gaara probably waited until she was asleep, but we don't really know that.

-Middle of the night-

"Matsuri, wake up. I want to ask you something."

"Gaara? What time is it?" When Matsuri asked that she sat up and looked toward Gaara. His eyes were still closed and it looked like he was still asleep.

"Matsuri, will you please, please, please answer this question." said Gaara.

Matsuri lifted his eyelids and saw that he indeed was asleep. Apparently our Kazekage is sleep walking and sleep talking.

"Uh, sure Gaara. I'll answer your question." said Matsuri.

"Okay." At this Gaara reached into his strap, vest thingy, (A/N: he's wearing that red outfit, you know the strap thing on it, that's what I'm talking about.) and pulled out an object containing a certain item of jewelry.

"Matsuri will honor me by marrying me?" asked Gaara. (A/N: that doesn't sound like something Gaara would say, but oh well, he's asleep.)

Matsuri's eyes opened as big as saucers and she was speechless. After a while she found her voice and said "Gaara! Of course I'll do you that honor!!" Then she hugged him, completely forgetting that he is still asleep.

Upon being jumped upon, Gaara woke up and then realized what he done. He shrugged and said, "Thanks Matsuri." Then he brought her face up to his and gave her a kiss. Upon doing this, Matsuri blushed and said "Your awake" because she just remembered that he was asleep.

Then she asked, "Do you remember what you just asked, and did you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. And, yes, if I know what I meant, I know what I asked." Then, once he said that, he kissed her again and gave her a hug.

###########################################################################################

Whoa! That took me one week to type! It's a little past a week from Thanksgiving, but since I started typing this last Saturday, I made the deadline I set for myself! YAY ME!! Sorry for the writers block. Hoped you enjoyed reading it.

Critique and Comment if you want.


	5. Shikamaru Temari

I'm trying to do another chapter, but I won't be surprised if this one takes me more then one week, so enjoy, I guess.

_Blah – thoughts_

-Time skips, or place changes-

*Stuff I can't put into words except by typing it*

_Damn, why do I have to be the assistant director of this year's chuunin exams, especially since I have to go to Sunagakaru just to do it? Oh well, at least I get to see Temari there._

"Shikamaru! You're late! Sit down and we'll start the meeting." says the director of the chuunin exams.

"Fine, fine. At least I'm here." Once he said this, Shikamaru sat down and the very long and boring meeting began.

-Three and half hours later-

"SHIKAMARU!!! WAIT UP!!" yelled a girl with four buns in her hair.

"Who the he…Temari. Good to see you again." said Shikamaru. (A/N: Can anyone guess what he was about to say?)

"Good to see me? Good to see me?! That's all you can say after how long it's been!!"

"Sorry Temari." _*sight* Troublesome women. _"How about this – hello Temari. I've missed you beyond comprehension and I really do love you. By the way you look beautiful today."

"Ha-ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." said Temari.

"Whatever."

"So, let's go and get something to eat, and maybe after that we can play some Shogi, and this time I swear I'll beat you!"

"Ya right, but it's your loss."

-After lunch and at Temari's house/apartment-

"Dammit! How do you keep winning!?! One last game and I SWEAR I will win. And if I don't you can do that stupid bet thing you wanted to do the last five games."

"Hmm, let me think about it…fine."

_Hahahahahaha!! Foolish Shikamaru!! I'm in for a sure win this time because I have Gaara's secret move with me!!_

As Shikamaru and Temari play their game they don't realize that two somebody's listen and watch at the door.

"Mwuhahahaha! I've got you now!" said Temari.

"Really now? We'll see about that."

With that said Shikamaru moved his piece to counter what he saw Temari was talking about, and when he did that Temari started to pout saying no fair, but alas the game has to be over sooner or later. Then, all of a sudden they heard a loud crash coming from behind the door.

"Kankuro!! I will give you five seconds for a head-start and then you are a dead man!" yelled Gaara.

"Gaara, come on, you know I didn't mean to do that!" said Kankuro.

_That's right guys, just stick to the plan. Just keep her looking your way long enough for me to do this._ Right when he thought that he switched the next piece he knew she was going to move with a little playing piece of his own.

Temari, seeing that her brothers where going to fight, started to get up and tell them to shut up, but before she could do this, she saw Shikamaru do something out of the corner of her eye. She looked toward Shikamaru and then down at the board to find that nothing was wrong and she must have been imagining it. She then looked back toward her brothers but they seemed to have disappeared.

_Hmm, what's going on here? _Temari thought. _Well, back to the game._

Temari reached for the piece she was going to move before her brothers came into the picture but found that her piece was replaced with a....ring? She picked up the ring and looked questionably toward Shikamaru, who, amazingly, blushed and said 'well I guess I have to do it now.'

Then Shikamaru went to the other side of the table, took Temari's hand that was holding the ring, and asked "Temari, even though you will always be troublesome a lot of the time, will you marry me?"

"Shikamaru, you set this whole thing up, the Shogi playing, my brothers pretending to fight, me being distracted for you to switch the playing piece for the ring?" asked Temari.

Of course Shikamaru didn't get to answer that because suddenly he was attacked by the confused girl, which by the way she was saying yes to his question, and as in attacked I mean hugged and kissed.

_Wow, being assistant director for the chuunin exams ain't as bad as I thought it would be._ Thought Shikamaru.

Moral of the story - assistant chuunin director ROCKS!! LOLZ

Hoped you liked!! And I was wrong it took me less then a week to write this so, Yay me!!

Critiques and comments are welcome!


	6. Kakashi Anko

Hey again, just thought of another proposal I could do and it perfectly fitted Kakashi and Anko so they're the couple in this one. And please remember these proposals are in NO way related, so yeah. Same as always with the italics, bold, stars, etcetera

**Spoiler if you don't read the manga** (1) – Yeah, I know he died, but he's alive in this story!

* * *

-Somewhere on a mission-

_Damn! I still can't believe I accepted a mission that would be going on over my day off! *sight* Oh well, at least I'm with Kakashi._

"Anko, how far are we until we reach the cave?" asked a certain silver haired Jounin.

_Oh, so NOW he talks._ "About, thirty yards west, and twenty meters north."

Before I even finished saying this, I started to turn my direction in the west route, because we are going exactly parallel with the route we have to take to get to the cave. Kakashi, sensing what I did, followed me.

-Thirty yards west-

"How far is it now?" asked Kakashi.

_Heh, he's annoyed because only I know where the cave is. He probably thinks he's annoying me, being the "sensitive" girl I am._ "Five meters and counting." I replied.

-5 meters ahead-

"Finally we're at the cave!" I said.

"Yes, but we still have to set up camp. The ninja we are supposed to be meeting here still think that we are nothing but nomads, trying to find 'protection' as we pass through the 'evil' Land of Fire."

"Yeah, alright, fine." Then we started to make our camp.

Alright, time for explaining. You see Kakashi and I are supposed to be married, traveling nomads. We have heard many evil things about the Land of Fire through our travels. Therefore we hired some ninja, who happened to plan an attack on the afore-mentioned land, to protect us as we pass through the Land of Fire into the Land of Wind.

Sounds easy, right? Wrong, the ninja we hired are all S-rank ninja. There are about twenty to thirty of them. Luckily ten will have already been killed by Asuma (1) and Kurenai. So that leaves us with killing ten to twenty, oh joy.

You probably wonder that won't they be on their guards now that they have already gotten attacked? No they won't be. The ten ninjas that Asuma and Kurenai took out were supposed to meet them here, and if they don't show up, they will be expected to catch up.

"Anko."

"Hm?" I asked.

"It's just that…I don't know if either of us will survive this mission, and I wanted you to know that…." Kakashi trailed off. Then, all of a sudden, he pulled me into his arms, pulled down his mask, and kissed me.

_WHOA!!!_ I thought. Yes, even though we have been going out for a year it is still unusual for me to get used to Kakashi kissing me. I mean he hardly ever does it, and if he does, well then, I guess it is something like what he just did; randomly, out of the blue, etcetera.

"Sorry for that." said Kakashi, with his mask in his usual spot, and his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why sorry? I mean we are going out, so why say sorry?" I asked.

"Eh, you just usually get mad, so I apologized." he replied.

"Whatever." I decided then, that I wanted to go to sleep, so I went over to my bag and got into it.

-30 minutes later-

"Sweetie, wake up. The men who are to protect us through the evil land are here." said my 'husband.'

"Eh, just five more minutes."

"I'm afraid we can't wait that long, bit**. Now get your as* up so we can leave!" said a ruff voice.

It took all my strength not to punch the guy that said that into next year.

"Maybe if we let her get up and change, she'll be faster, let's go wait outside."

Ah, there is my cue.

"Yes, get out of here, and I will hurry and dress faster, NOW!" I yelled.

I then felt all of their presences leave, so I got up, found my nomad clothing, hid millions of weapons in it, and then went out side to meet my 'husband' and our 'protectors.'

"Finally, can we get a move on n…."He never got to finish that, because he fell to the ground, dead. _Ha, take that you bastar*! That's for talking like that to me in the cave!_

Five more fall dead after him. Now comes the tricky part, they are on their guards now, realizing that we are not just some nomads. The only girl that is left alive starts toward me.

"You! You killed the only person who cared for me! You killed my own love!" yelled the girl.

_Eh, emotions get in the way of having a clear attack._ "Come and get me!" I yelled back.

Once she got into range, I unleashed my precious; I mean cursed snakes upon her. She screamed, fell to the ground, and the life was out of her.

"Hey, Kakashi, are you sure these are S-rank ninjas? They sure don't fight like it. They fight more like Chunin."

"They are S-rank in their village. Maybe their village distinguishes the ranks differently then our village." said Kakashi as he killed three more ninjas.

Then I said "Huh. That's kind of weird since all the villages distinguish the ranks the same." Four more were killed by me.

"There's one left. What happened to the other ten?" I asked.

"There was only ten when I counted them in the first place."

"There was only ten, because five didn't want to come, the cowards, and the other five died of battle wounds! You guys are too tough to beat now, but just wait until our nation gets stronger then all of the great five nations put together!" yelled the annoying, remaining member of their troop.

"Do you want to shut him up, or shall I?" Kakashi asked.

"I will, because you took on most of the group." I replied.

With that said, I advanced on him, struck him down, and he died.

"Anko, I never got to finish what I was going to say earlier." said Kakashi.

"Hmm? What did you want to say?" I asked, clueless.

"I wanted to say that, I love you, and Iwanttospendtherestofmylifewithyou, so will you marry me?" He jumbled that middle part so I didn't hear that, but I heard the rest, and I replied with the only answer I could think of: "Yes!" And I hugged him so hard that his only visible skin on his face turned a reddish-blue.

I guess he forgot to take out the ring, but he took it out and put it on my ring finger and, of course, he kissed me – after pulling his mask down.

And let me tell you, even though I'm not into mushy stuff, Kakashi couldn't look any better with blood on his nomad clothes, and him looking very awkwardly into the distance.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Do you think we should start heading back now? The sun is starting to rise."

"Kakashi, you baka, you just ruined the moment!"

"I know." But somehow we started back to get our stuff, and then we left.

DONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONE

Hope you liked it! If you didn't then, oh well.

Critiques and comments are welcome!


	7. Shino Ino

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while for an update. I'm having writers block on how the guys should propose, but as I was watching my older brother today, I had a great proposal pop up, so yeah. I was trying to make the story sound like the author and the people who are reading it are stalkers, but I don't think I did that good of a job….oh well. Enjoy! Same w/ the thoughts, actions, blah.

* * *

Today is an unusually sunny day in Konoha. There was not a cloud in sight…okay maybe the manmade clouds that Naruto is making; trying to run away from a very frustrated and angry Sakura, but otherwise, not a cloud in sight. As we walk through Konoha, spying on new growing couples, and couple about as ripe as three hundred years ago; we come to find ourselves spying on Shino and Ino.

Shino and Ino have been the talk of a new blooming (married) couple for quite a while. We hear Kiba talking about when Shino will make his move; sadly we have been deceived many times by him. So let us eavesdrop and see if Kiba's latest gossiping session is true…

"Shino, I have to go. I know you wanted to talk, but my mom said that I had to be home by 2:15..." looks down at her watch, "It is now 2:20. I'm sorry Shino, I'll catch up with you later, and then maybe we can talk, okay?"

*sigh* "Okay. See you around Ino." with that heart-wrenching tone Shino had to be torn up inside, but he left with a stoic face, as usual.

*sigh*_ I know why he wants to talk to me. He wants to break up, and soon it seems like._

(A/N: Now even though we aren't able to read her mind, we have someone here who can and she's the one who told us what Ino was thinking.)

-Somewhere with Sakura and Ino-

"Hey! Fore-head! I need your help!" yelled Ino. (A/N: Sakura was like 100 meters away from Ino at that time.)

"What is it now, Ino-pig?" asked Sakura.

"Look, I know that you have broken many hearts, and that your heart got broken a lot more then once, so I have to have your advice on something." said Ino.

"What kind of advice Ino?"

"Well, how did you stand it when your heart kept getting torn in two, or broken? How did you mentally prepare yourself for the heartbreak that was bound determined to come? Why did you…"

Sakura cut Ino off "Why do you want to know all these questions?"

"Alright Sakura," Ino started, "for some reason I think that Shino is going to break up with me shortly. He keeps asking me if we could go talk somewhere, alone. And I keep making up excuses to leave, because I don't want to face the heartbreak."

"Ino, how do you know that Shino wants to break up with you? What if he actually wants to tell, or ask, you something?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I don't know, but I'm always prepared for the worst." replied Ino.

"Ino, next time he asks to talk to you alone, go with him and don't make an excuse to leave. Instead hear what he has to say." said Sakura.

"Alright, but if I come to your house crying my eyes out, I expect the doors to be unlocked, or you to open up the door when I knock. I also expect a friend that wants to be a comforter."

*laughs* "Ino, I would do that even if you were laughing your head off because you were right and I was wrong."

*laughs to* "Good point, Bill-board-brow, thanks for the advice too." with that Ino left off to go find Shino and see what he wanted to talk about.

While Ino is walking to Shino's house, the stalkers (i.e. – readers and author) come out of nowhere and pay Sakura for her troubles in convincing Ino to go to Shino's place.

*Knock, knock*

*Someone answers it*

"Hello, Mr. Aburame! I'm here to see Shino, is he here?" asked Ino.

"No, that's why I'm here. Shino wanted me to watch his place until he got back."

"Oh," at that Ino's face saddened, "well, do you know where I could find him? I was looking for him, because I had something important I needed to tell him, or vise versa, I forgot which." _Liar!!! Why do I always seem to lie to his dad! I know what I have to tell Shino, but I don't really know what Shino has to tell me, but I know that it's important!!_

"Yeah, he went to pay a visit to Kiba. Something about Kiba spreading around rumors, to these stalkers in town, about him." said Mr. Aburame.

"Oh, I see. Well if he comes back anytime soon, can you tell him that I stopped by?" asked Ino.

"Sure Ino. Good luck finding my son before he comes home. Bye."

"Bye." Mr. Aburame shut the door.

*sigh* _Well, it looks like I'll have to go hunt for him by myself…this should be fun – ya right!_

-A million places later-

_Okay, so he's not at Kiba's – apparently I JUST missed him since Kiba still looked badly beat up, he's not at Ichiraku Ramen, he's not visiting Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Lee … basically the Rookie Nine and Guy's Team. Hmm…THINK INO!! Where would Shino be? … AHA!! Got it! Although I don't see why I didn't there before…_

-Somewhere in the forest-

*You can hear a lot of cricket/buzzing-type sounds*

"Shino? Are you here? Shino!? I can hear your bu…" started Ino.

For right about when she was to finish the word bugs, she saw something completely and utterly amazing. Shino's bugs had spelled out a message for her. The message was – "Ino, I know that you are looking for me. I ran into Sakura and she told me. I will meet you by the lake in half an hour, and please don't make up an excuse not to come. I have a mission, starting tomorrow and this might be the last time I will be able to tell you what I want to tell you, for a few months, or at least until the mission is done. I love you Ino. See you soon. – From Shino." (A/N: Once Ino got done reading a sentence the bugs would form the next sentence until the whole message was done.)

_O my gosh! I can't just go and talk to him, not yet! Not until I decide what to do when he breaks…Wait…Ino! This is what you wanted! You wanted to talk to Shino, and now might be the last time until his mission is over! And he is NOT GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!! So… GO AND TALK TO HIM DAMMIT!!_

With that thought, Ino went off to her house to take a quick shower, change into clean clothes, and decide on what to get Shino as a welcome home present when his mission was done…that is if they didn't break up tonight.

-After Ino did all those things that I mentioned above-

_I should be leaving around now…but _*deep breath*_ No Ino, no buts. He's not going to break up with you. If he was he wouldn't have put I love you at the end of his message, and if he still does break up with me – well then he's a sadistic bastard._

*deep breath* "Let's get a move on Ino; otherwise he might think I stood him up." Ino said to herself.

-At the lake-

When Ino arrived at the lake Shino was sitting on a rock with something in his hand. She couldn't see what it was, but she could tell that he was mesmerized by it. She went toward him, hoping to sneak up on him, only to be found out when she was about thirty feet from the rock that he was sitting on.

"Hello Ino. I'm really glad that you could make it." said Shino.

"Glad that I could be here, Shino." said Ino. She then took her spot on the rock right next to Shino.

"Ino?" asked Shino.

"Hm?"

"I had a question that I wanted to ask you over these past two weeks, but it seemed like it was always a busy time for you, so I asked you to come when the flower shop was closed, and you weren't with your friends."

"A question?" _Does he want to ask me if I want to break up? Wait! Ino! Stop it!! HE DOESN'T WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!!_

"Yeah, so may I ask the question that I've wanted to ask?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Alright, but hold this first. And please don't say anything until I'm finished talking." Shino then handed Ino the thing that he had in his hand earlier, a not all the way bloomed red rose.

"Oh! It's beautiful Shino!" exclaimed Ino. (A/N: Technically Shino hasn't started talking yet, so this interruption is okay.)

_Not as beautiful as you, Ino._ (A/N: OOC much? Oh well, we always think what we feel and say what we don't mean…usually.)

"Ino? Will you help me? I've been having a thinking disability – I can only think of one thing, and I don't know what to do, so I'm asking for your help." At this Shino opened the top of the not-all-the-way-bloomed red rose. When he got it all the way open it revealed a most exquisite ring.

Ino's mouth dropped to the floor and kept going until it almost hit the other side of the world.

"Ino, the thing, actually I should say person, that I can't stop thinking of is you. So will you help me with my thinking problem by marrying me?" asked Shino.

Ino began to have tears in her eyes, then all of a sudden, she tackled Shino backwards off of the rock and they dropped into the pond. Shino sat up, since this is the shallow end of the pond, while Ino got up and walked toward him. (A/N: they went separate ways when they fell off the rock.) When she reached him, she sat down beside him, kissed him on the cheek and said "Yes, I will marry you and help you cure yourself of the thinking disability." She had to add the last part, even though she knew he just wanted her to think he that had a thinking disability.

* * *

What do you guys think? Idk on what I thought, because it's my story. I need other people's perspectives on how I write…so plz. review – unless you don't want to – and have a nice trip searching FFN for a probably better story…*Smiles awkwardly*

Critiques and Comments are welcome!


	8. Suigetsu Karin

Hello again! This chapter took a while to think up and it was extremely hard since I don't really see these two as a couple, but ya.

Same with italicized words, bold words, words in any kind of symbols, etcetera.

Warning: Mild language since Sasuke, Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu are ALL 18. Also they still haven't killed Itachi, so ya.

Enjoy the story! If you can…

--

Another hot day weaving in and out of the border between the Sand and the Leaf. Sometimes it sucked being a rogue ninja, but what can you do, right? Although, it would be easier to not concentrate on the heat if Suigetsu would just stop complaining and SHUT HIS TRAP!

But admit it that would be a miracle.

-Three hours later-

"Can we just start to set up camp now? It's already near 9:00pm." said Karin.

"Karin, we can go just a bit further. Maybe another 10 miles. All we need to do is travel 50 more miles and then we will be at the gate of the Rain Village." compromised Juugo.

"No. I feel like setting up camp now. So I'm going to. And if you guys leave without me, remember who carries the food and water right now." said Karin.

"Ah, come one guys. We have to listen to Karin, since she does have the water." said Suigetsu. When he said this you could literally hear Juugo and Sasuke groan.

"Thank you Getsy-kun." said Karin, and then she boldly kissed him.

"Uh, guys. We're setting up camp now. You can make-out later." said Juugo.

"Ya, you both are slowing us down. We would be there by now if you guys didn't complain this much." said Sasuke. _We would also be there if you guys didn't start dating either. _*Shudders*_ who in their right mind would want to go out with Karin!?_

"Stop your complaining, butt-head." came Suigetsu's intelligent reply from the forest. Apparently he had already started to gather firewood. Good for him.

"Yeah you guys." added Karin, "Now here, you guys put up the tents and I'll go refill our water skins and catch some dinner." Apparently there was a stream nearby that they didn't know about.

-Half an hour later-

Suigetsu walks into the camp with plenty of firewood. He dropped them in an un-ceremonial fashion, and headed over to Sasuke, who is currently sitting on a log, drawing escape routes in the dirt. Suigetsu plunks down next to Sasuke and asks him a question, "If you were to propose to a girl, how would you do it?"

"What the hell? If I were to propose to a girl…no. Absolutely not! HOW THE HELL CAN SOMEONE EVEN _THINK_ OF PROPOSING TO HER!?!?"

"I can think of proposing to her, because maybe I actually like her. So would you get over it? I love her. I actually _want_ to spend the rest of my life with her. So, how would you propose to a girl?" asked Suigetsu, again.

"Fuck it! You think I'm giving you an answer!? Hell no! You want to propose to her, do it yourself." replied Sasuke.

"Um, guys? Karin's coming with fish and water." said Juugo, who was talking to a bird that he sent to watch after her. He did this with all his comrades, to make sure they were okay.

"Oh, shit! How the hell am I supposed to propose to her!? I was going to do it tonight, _before_ we got to the Rain Village."

"That's your problem. Not mine." said Sasuke.

"Gee thanks."

Karin comes in with the fish and the water skins. She gives half of the fish pile to Juugo, who likes his fish raw, and the other half goes on sticks that are placed by the fire that Sasuke just magically created, right before she came in.

"Looks like we're ready for dinner." Sasuke says, dismissing the conversation him and Suigetsu were having earlier.

-After dinner-

Suigetsu takes Karin aside. They get to talking and Juugo and Sasuke get to eavesdropping. This goes on for a while, when Suigetsu asks a random question.

"Do you like roses?"

"Um…ya. Getsy, sweetie, you know that I do." Karin replied.

"O ya. Ok." Suigetsu then asked another random question, "Do you like night or day more?"

"Um, you've already asked this to. I like day more." Karin looked like she was getting really uncomfortable right now.

"O ya. Sorry." Another random question. "Do you love me?"

"Yes I do…Suigetsu? What are you getting at? You've asked all these questions, and I know you know the answer to them. What's on your mind?" asked Karin.

"Um…well, you see. I have a question for you, but I'm not sure how to ask it and what the answer will be to it…."

"Oh, for heaven-sakes!" muttered Sasuke. He got up, went over to where they were standing and practically yelled, "Suigetsu is asking you if you want to marry him! So for fucks-sake, say yes and get it over with!"

Karin just stood there wide-eyed for a second and then screamed 'YES!' into Sasuke's ear, went over to Suigetsu and kissed him.

_FINALLY! Those two finally are getting married,_ thought Juugo. _And it turns out I won the bet. Sasuke now owes me three hundred yen. SUCKER!! I knew those two's relationship would last! Now all I need to do is get Suigetsu laid before the wedding and Sasuke will owe me another three hundred yen!!!_

--

Hope you guys enjoyed it! It took me so long to write this! Sorry about the Juugo part at the end, but who wouldn't put that there, right? I thought it was kind of funny to put Sasuke proposing, 'cuz I can't see Suigetsu proposing AT ALL, so ya, I had Sasuke do it. Also sorry for the minor Karin bashing that I had in there, if you like Karin.

Critique and comment!


	9. Asuma Kurenai

Hey guys/girls. Sorry for the late-ish update. I haven't been on the computer for at least a week. And I haven't had an idea for a while either so this chapter is going to be Asuma/Kurenai so please enjoy! **Note/Spoiler: I know that they are already married (hopefully since she is preg. with his kid) but let's pretend that they aren't and move on from their.**

8908988888888888889-997879687689986987687608687958965

Today we find ourselves in the outskirts of Konoha were Asuma and Kurenai have decided to train today. Since their Genin teams have all graduated to Chunin, they usually have more time to spend together. Usually those times are spent training, hanging out, or torturing Kakashi about asking Anko out on a date, but just ignore that last one. Anyways, on with our story!

"Kurenai! Just because you're my girlfriend that does NOT mean that I will go easy on you! Now stop trying to kill yourself-by making it look like murder-and fight!"

"Asuma, by whatever do you mean? It's not my fault that you cheat."

"What!? How do I cheat!?"

"You know, you wait until I have to generate my genjutsu to its fullest, and then you unleash all your attacks." explained Kurenai.

"I do NOT do that! You wait until I unleash my attacks to charge up your genjutsu, and then you almost get yourself killed!!" Asuma said.

"Whatever you say. It's 8:00pm. I think our training should have been over by now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you still want me to walk you home? Or did you change your mind about that now?" asked Asuma.

"I think that you walking me home would be a good apology for aiming for me when I'm trying to charge up my genjutsu." Kurenai answered.

Whispers, "Shikamaru's right, women are troublesome."

"What did you say?" Asked Kurenai as she stepped over a broken log.

"Uh, nothing. Why would you think that I said something?" asked Asuma.

"Oh, no reason. I thought I heard something along the lines of 'Shikamaru's right, women are troublesome.' but I must be hearing things." At this Asuma's mouth dropped and he looked at the forest floor, while Kurenai smiled when she saw his reaction. "Don't forget, Asuma that I AM a kunoichi, and kunoichi have to see AND hear everything around them."

"Right."

They continued to walk in silence until Asuma pulled out a cigarette box and offered one to Kurenai.

"Ugh! No thanks. I wish you would stop smoking, it's unhealthy for you." said Kurenai.

"That may be true, but it gets rid of stress." replied Asuma.

"Whatever you say. Wait a minute…you and stress? Since when do YOU have STRESS?" asked Kurenai.

"For a while now. And what's with the emphasize on the words me and stress? Big whoop. I'm stressed. Everyone is once in a while."

"It's just…never mind. You wouldn't really understand, since you're not a girl."

"I'll take your word for it." said Asuma.

They kept walking again in silence. Every once in a while Asuma puffed out a few rings of smoke and Kurenai coughed, not being used to the smoke. About fifteen minutes later they reach Kutenai's house. Asuma, yet again, offers the cigarette box to Kurenai.

"Asuma, why do you keep offering if you know that I'm just going to say no?" asked Kurenai.

"I…well…Just take it." He whispers this part, "It would make my job a WHOLE lot easier." Kurenai, of course, heard that last part, so she complied and took the cigarette case from him.

"Now what?" asked Kurenai.

"Well, you get a choice of saying yes, or no." Asuma then asked, "Kurenai, even though we argue about the simplest things, and then forget what we were arguing about within the next two or three minutes, I want to ask you this question." Kurenai was then confused, but nodded her head, so Asuma went on. "Kurenai, would you be my wife?"

Kurenai could swear that she just felt her heart skip ten beats in a row. She felt so light headed that she almost fainted, but then, seeing Asuma's face, she finally was able to choke out a yes.

Asuma then hugged and kissed Kurenai, saying thank-you for just taking the cigarette box, and Kurenai was saying how un-romantic that was, but still was nice for a change.

999999079867860856759685876

Eh, I haven't written in a while, as I said above. I'm not really sure if you're supposed to concentrate when doing a genjutsu, and I'm also not sure if I spelled Kunoichi right, but oh well.

Critiques and comments are welcome!!!


	10. Fugaku Mikoto

Hey. It's been a while. The only time that I have actually been on the computer was when I was doing all my stupid essays for history and science. (STUPID 2-4 PAGE ESSAYS ON EMENSELY BORING [yet still interesting] SUBJECTS!!) Okay, now that I am done with my rant, here is the next chappie in Unusual Proposals.

Warning: If u don't know who Sasuke's parents are, then your about to find out. Also, I don't know their personalities when they were younger, so if my opinion is WAY different from yours, plz don't bash. Thank-you! **Bold are Mikoto's thoughts.**_ Italicized are Fugaku's. _

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT FAIR UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed a black haired and black eyed girl; named Mikoto.** (That's me!!)**

"That's because I don't play fair." said an equally black haired and black eye boy; named Fugaku._ (That's me…)_

"Well the least you could do is warn me that you were going to give me THIS for Valentine's Day!" huffed Mikoto.

**Rewind; Okay so this is basically what's going on. It's Valentine's Day; the day for love, the apple day, and blah, blah, blah. And Fugaku decided to get me a BEAUTIFUL AWESOMELY CRAFTED NECKLACE! And what is SSSSOOO un-fair is that he just hands it to me in a plain cardboard box, tells me to open it, and when he sees my expression (after I have opened it, of course) he smirks. That's right; SMIRKS!!! He doesn't smile, or give me a hug, or a kiss…He smirks. Such a lovely boyfriend I have. Don't you think? Anyways back to Fugaku's lame excuse for this re-action when he has given me an AWESOME present.**

"Well, if I HAD told you what I was giving to you for Valentine's Day, then it wouldn't have been a SURPRISE present. Now wouldn't it have been?" asked Fugaku.

Mikoto just stood there staring at the necklace in her hands. After a few moments Mikoto decided to respond, "Well I guess you're right. But seriously, tell a girl to sit down or something if you are going to give her something this extravagant."

"Why?" asked a completely clueless boy.

"WHY!!?? WHY!!!!???? YOU NEED TELL HER TO SIT DOWN BECAUSE IF YOU GIVE HER SOMETHING THIS EXTRAVAGENT SHE WILL FAINT!!!" replied Mikoto.

"Then why didn't you faint?" yet again asked Fugaku.

"Because I'm a kunoichi a kunoichi DON'T faint. Unlike shinobi, who think they are ALL COOL because they are males and not females, do not play stereotypes where ALL women faint if they get are TOTALLY AWESOME present." haughtily replied Mikoto.

_Alright, I think I have may messed up on my choice in women when I grew up. Oh, well at least she IS strong-willed._

"Whatever. I don't want to argue. Especially since I'm going on a mission later on tonight. Can we please just stop?" asked Fugaku.

"Fine." said Mikoto, and then she hugged him. Fugaku, being Fugaku, just stood there and then SLOWLY hugged her back.

-23 hours later-

Fugaku was racing back to Konoha as fast as he could. His dad had given him a wonderful idea before the mission started, and now that the mission was over and done with; it was the ONLY think that occupied his mind. He thought his dad has been crazy to even suggest the idea, but the more he thought about it, the more it sounded like a plan. He just hopes that his mother will agree with it.

-1 hour later-

_Finally, I can see the village gates. All there is to do it get in, give the Hokage my mission report, go and see Mikoto, go to his parents home, then talk to my dad about his idea, and finally go to his apartment and SLEEP. _

Sadly, that was NOT going to happen. He got all the way down to go and see Mikoto. It just wasn't like him to waltz into her apartment and expect her to be waiting for him. He did knock on the door a few times, but no one answered so he wrote her a letter, put it in an envelope, slipped it under her door, and then decided to skip the next thing on his list. Basically he was going to go and sleep instead of going to talk to his dad about his wonderful idea.

In the morning, Mikoto woke up to find a letter/envelope slipped beneath her door. She picked it up, opened it, and then read it aloud.

_**Mikoto,**_

_**Sorry I was not able to show up last night after I came home, like I told you I would. I did try knocking on the door, and you didn't answer. You were probably already asleep. I need to talk to you immediately….thanks.**_

_**Fugaku**_

**Geez Fugaku, **thought Mikoto**, old habits die hard, don't they?**

-With Fugaku and his father-

"Are you really sure that it's time, father?" asked Fugaku.

"Son, you've been dating for God knows how long, even your mother and I weren't dating that long, so you've got to do it to it!"

_Erg, I HATE it when my father tries to act like the younger generations! Even in private it's EMBARRASSING!!_

"Right, so; how will I go about this?"

"Well, here are some suggestions..."

-Later that day-

"And then, he smirks! That's right SMIRKS!" Mikoto was telling her friend Kushina about Fugaku's HORRIBLE attitude when he gave her that present.

"Wow. At least my guy smiles once in a while…HEY! I rhymed!" said Kushina.

"MMM…what are you making? It smells REALLY GOOD!" asked Mikoto.

"I'm cooking up some lunch. Speaking of food, where is the person who practically takes it in as air at?"

"Um…I don't know. He said that he would be here around one 'o clock…do you think he forgot?" asked Mikoto.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Fugaku is just looking in the mirr-ur making sure he looks pu-rty for his gurl-friend." Kushina said, adding a little of her Land of Whirlpools' accent to it. (A/N: It's kind of like a country and southern accent put together. I just usually think that different Lands should have different accents, so Kushina does.)

*Knock, knock*

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." quotes Kushina.

"Oh shut-up! It's probably not even him!" Mikoto says while getting up to go and answer the door.

When the door opens, though, she finds out it indeed IS Fugaku standing at the door. Mikoto invites him in, only to discover that Kushina has disappeared out the window of the kitchen part of her apartment.

**Tch, leaving me alone to scold Fugaku about stuff again I see. TCH!**

"Well, Fugaku, you might as well sit down. Lunch is almost done, if you haven't had anything to eat tonight." said Mikoto.

"Actually, I was here for a short visit. I wanted to ask you if you could stay up until…say, around midnight? I want to ask you something, but it HAS to be around that time-frame." stated Fugaku.

"Um…okay. I can do that. It shouldn't be too hard since that's my favorite time of the day…" trailed off Mikoto.

"Thanks." Fugaku then got off the couch and briefly paused by Mikoto, kissed her cheek, then left the apartment shutting the door behind him.

**Well that was weird. I wonder why he wants me to wait up that late to ask me a question...maybe it's a guy thing or something. Who knows, I don't that's for sure. **

-Around midnight-

*Knock, knock*

Mikoto, getting up from her spot on the couch, went up to the door and opened it, only to find that no one was there. She got a confused look on her face and then shut the door. Again there was another knock as soon as she sat down on the floor. She got up, answered it, and still no one was there. She got an even more confused look on her face and then she shut the door. But as soon as she turned around there was yet again another knock on the door. She turned around, this time slightly angry, tore the door open, and stepped out into the hallway. And as soon as she put her foot down on the floor, she heard a crunch. She looked down, and low and behold there was a letter/envelope underneath her foot.

She bent down and picked up the letter/envelope. She then opened it and read it.

_**Mikoto, **_

_**Follow the envelopes and letters until you reach the end.**_

_**Fugaku.**_

Okay, now she was mad. He made her stay up this late, JUST to tell her that? But curiosity killed the cat so she looked for the next envelope/letter. She found it, picked it up, opened it, and read it. This time it said:

_**Mikoto,**_

_**Keep following the envelopes and letters. Please.**_

_**Fugaku.**_

She continued to follow the letters/envelopes and found almost all of them like this. The letters/envelopes took her outside the apartment building, past the ramen stand, through the park, over the bridge, by the training grounds, and to her favorite spot in the whole world: the pond near the academy. She got to the last letter/envelope sitting on the dock. It had a bulge in it. She carefully picked it up and was about to open it when…

"It took you a while to get here."

Mikoto jumped at the voice and turned around to see Fugaku there…SMILING??!! Mikoto got over her momentary shock and smiled back at him. He took the envelope from her hand and took out something smallish. He held out his hand that was holding the thing and asked her, "Will you marry me?"

Mikoto, upon hearing this understood immediately why he asked for midnight (favorite time of the day) and why the letters/envelopes led her here (favorite spot in the world).

To answer his question she smiled took the thing **(um, excuse me, ring people ring!)** oh, right she took the RING, and put it on her finger. ('Cuz she knows that Fugaku wouldn't want to do it, even if it is ceremonial.) And finally she told him, "I accept."

With those words said the happy couple left for the only restaurant that was open at the time, the barbeque shop.

* * *

Kind of awkward ending. Um for the ppl who don't know

**Mikoto: Sasuke's Mom**

**Fugaku: Sasuke's Dad**

**Kushina: Naruto's Mom**

**Minato: Naruto's Dad.**

I didn't feel like creating an OC so I used Naruto's parents too. Next chappie might be about Naruto's parents…still debating about that. WOULD LOVE IDEAS AND COUPLES!!

Critique and Comments are always welcome too.


	11. Minato Kushina

Hey! It's me again! Before I start the story I would just like to say this: **Thank you to everyone who have reviewed for this story! I love you all! *_* lol.** Ok now… ON TO THE STORY!!

**Disclaimer: still don't own.**

* * *

It was an unusually cloudy day in Konoha. And amongst the streets we find two women talking with each other.

"I don't know, Mikoto. It just seems like he's not that serious about this relationship." said Kushina.

"Oh come on! It HAS to be serious. Why do you think he gave you that REALLY EXPENSIVE ring?" replied Mikoto. (A/N: sorry if Mikoto sounds like she only worries about money. She doesn't from my perspective.)

"Because he just wants to show off his money? By the way, I went to the jeweler that he bought it from, and it turned out he haggled the price down until it was the price of an average, plain metal ring."

"Okay. Um…how about this: Fugaku and me where going study for God-knows how long…and look at us. We're going to get married, and he's going to be head of the Uchiha household."

"Well that's you Mikoto. I really think that Minato isn't that serious. He hasn't called, seen, or even come over to see me in, like, three weeks!"

"Oh." Mikoto said.

The two continued walking until they got to Mikoto's favorite spot – the pond by the academy. They both sat down on the dock, each lost in their own thoughts.

_Man, I really hope Kushina doesn't figure it out!,_ thought Mikoto.

_I really hope I'm wrong about Minato not being serious!,_ thought Kushina.

After about 15 minutes of silence, the two girls got up and started to Ichiraku. (Since it WAS around 6:00pm.)

-At Ichirakus-

"HHHMM!! That's some good ramen!" we hear the blond haired wonder say.

"It's amazing that you've had 30 bowls of this stuff and you STILL are hungry." stated the one and only Fugaku Uchiha.

"Ya, well, that's because I've been training to be Hokage and they make me train straight through breakfast, lunch, AND snack-time!" huffed Minato.

"…You still have snack-time?..." asked Fugaku.

"YA!! WHO DOESN'T?!?!?" replied Minato.

"…"

"FINE!! If you want to diss on snack-time, then stop talking to me."

"I wasn't talking in the first place, and you started the conversation." said Fugaku.

"WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!"

You know, I feel sorry for all the passerby people on the street. Every time Minato yells, it sounds WAY louder then it should. This is how Mikoto and Kushina could hear them before they saw them.

_WHY ME!!??? Why do I have the crazy boyfriend?!?!?,_ thought Kushina.

"Hey, Fugaku! Stop picking on your BEST friend!" yelled Mikoto.

"He ain't my FRIEND!! He's an ALLY!!" said Fugaku.

"Whatever." said Mikoto. Then she sat down by Fugaku while Kushina sat down by Minato.

The ramen shop owner's boy, (A/N: I'm saying that Teuchi (the owner of it on the recent episodes) is a teenager. His dad currently owns the ramen bar), came out and asked if Mikoto and Kushina were having "the usual". Kushina replied yes, while Mikoto declined saying, "I have to leave with Fugaku, and since he's already done with his, I won't eat anything."

Teuchi went back to his dad with the orders.

"Well, since we're leaving, I'll see you later Kushina! See you to, Minato!" said Mikoto.

"Yeah, see ya dobe, see ya Kushina." said Fugaku as he exited Ichirakus.

"I AM NOT A DOBE!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Minato.

_*sigh* well, at least Mikoto did what I asked her to. And meeting Fugaku on the way was a bonus, 'cause then it doesn't look as planned out. OOOO, I hope she likes it! And I hope she says yes!!,_ thought Minato.

-After Kushina got done eating-

"Well, now that we're all paid up, you want to go for a walk?" asked Minato.

"Sure." replied Kushina.

-After their walk- (A/N: I'm doing this a lot…*sigh*)

All the events that led up to this totaled close to two hours, so now it's currently 8:00pm and dark. Minato was worried about Kushina walking home by herself, and asked her to stay the night at his house. She accepted considering that her apartment was in the South-East end of Konoha, and they are currently in the North-West, where Minato lived. (A/N: I don't know where Minato lived, but I do know that Kushina lived in the Whirlpool Village, and that's why she can't go to her parent's house, if it was closer then her apartment.)

Entering Minato's house took a while. First you had to dodge ALL of the traps he set up, then you had to disable them; while avoiding the traps he put up just incase the intruder dodged the first line of traps, then you were allowed to walk in, that is if you didn't trip over the wires.

Since Kushina was used to this procedure, Minato dealt with the first line of traps, then she went on to the second line of traps, and while she dealt with the second line of traps, Minato jump ahead and disable all the traps. (Did that make sense?)

Now that usual procedure is done, Minato asked Kushina what she would like to do.

"I really have no clue," Kushina replied.

"Well, could I show you something?" asked Minato.

"Um, depends on what it is."

"It's not something that will want to make you puke…like the last one was. It's something that you will REALLY like. I just know you will." said Minato.

"Okay, then show it to me."

"Ok, you wait here and I'll go and get it."

*sigh* _There's only two possible things that could make me REALLY happy right now. More time with you, Minato, or something that you probably haven't even thought about yet: just like I was telling Mikoto earlier._

Minato returned with a square-shape box wrapped in wrapping that had pictures of dogs and cats on it. Kushina stared at it, thinking something would suddenly pop out of it, but to her thank-fullness nothing happened. So she took it and said, "Arigatou."

With-out further-adieu she tore off the wrapping only to find a box. She then opened the box and pulled out a book. And what book did she pull out?, you might ask. Well, she pulled out the latest edition of Jiraiya's new book series. (A/N: On one of the chappies in the manga had a flash back and Jiraiya was remembering a time when they picked out Naruto's name. I don't know but something along the lines of both Minato and Kushina reading a book by Jiraiya *not sure if it was the Icha Paradise one or a different one, so ya*, or just Minato read it and then told Kushina what happens.)

"Oh! Where did you find this!? I've been looking ALL over for this!" cried Kushina.

"Um, I kinda went to Jiraiya and asked if he had a copy with him. He gave me one, assuming it was for you, and he was right." replied Minato.

"OH!! THANK-YOU! You are the BEST!" said Kushina.

"Ya, well." said Minato, while rubbing the back of his head.

While Kushina thumbed through the pages, Minato got up the courage to do his next objective.

"Um, Kushina I also got you this book mark, but you see it's in the Hokage Tower, I forgot it there after I was done training, so I wanted to give you that with the book…" trailed Minato.

"Oh, no need for a book-mark, you've given me plenty. In fact, I did start collecting them because you gave me so many!" said Kushina.

"Ok, but I still want to give you something so you can mark your spot, for this book in particular." replied Minato.

"It's not necessary! I swear!"

"Ok…but…could I do something then? Just when I give it to you, I won't think of it as a book mark. And neither should you." said Minato.

"…O…K…"

Minato then reached for the book, took it, and pulled something out of the end of the book. He started to say, "Look I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend recently, and I wanted to make it up to you with a gift. But as I got to thinking, I want to spend more time with you, so I'm willing to do this…" Minato then handed the book to her and mumbled something like, 'I love the case…not!', and then he showed her the ring and asked, "Kushina will you marry me?"

"……………." Kushina finally found her voice and said, "Yes." Minato breathed a sigh of relief and then slipped the ring on her finger. She smiled and hugged Minato.

Minato hugged her back and said sorry about the ring case. Kushina said that she didn't mind. And she didn't, because she finally got what she wanted.

-----------------------------------

Later on Kushina found out that the place that he had used to mark with the ring was a proposing scene. It turns out the guy wasn't paying much attention to the girl and she almost left him, and then he found out what it was like to almost lose her, so he proposed to her, hoping that she would say yes, and swearing that he would be a better boyfriend/fiancé depending if she said yes.

* * *

WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOWWWWWWW! That took me a very long time to write. I hoped you guys enjoyed! If you have any questions, put them in the review or PM me. And again sorry if you think that the characters are OC.

Critiques and Comments are welcomed!


	12. Genma Shizune

Hello again, I promised myself that I would write at least one chapter every week. Ya, right. So on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, pigs would fly and Sasuke would be a rabbit. JK!

---------

Shizune was walking home from the hospital, when it suddenly hit her, literally. A flying senbon comes out of NO WHERE and hits her. Luckily, for her, it was blunt and it didn't hurt. But HONESTLY, couldn't someone be more careful when they throw those things, especially in town.

Being Shizune, she just sighed and turned back to her house. About 15 paces later, ANOTHER senbon comes out of nowhere and hits the wooden post in front of her. This time she decides to look at the senbon more closely, since some ninjas engrave their symbol or signature on their weapons. She looked relieved when it said nothing, but she was curious as to why she almost got hit twice. Instead of investigating she sighed, again, and started heading back toward her house.

The person currently throwing senbons at Shizune looked defeated and he just went back to what he was doing earlier, instead of trying to get her attention again.

Shizune was grateful that someone stopped attacking her with senbons. She finally got to her house where she found a note taking residence on her front door. (A/N: Yes on. It's pinned there with a weapon.) She pulled the weapon (a senbon, of course) from the door and caught the note before the wind blew it away. She read the note at least four times before being satisfied. She then continued to go into her house and relax after a hard day of work.

(A/N: Does anyone want to know what the note says? Well here it is…)

_Shizune,_

_This is Genma that is writing. I will try to surpass you in finding useful stuff for using a senbon with. I have already found 32 ways. I hope that you find as many ways as possible, also. Good luck in this competition. Also, don't forget that tonight is the last night we have until the competition is over._

_Genma_

_P.S. – Do you want to go and get dinner tomorrow at 6:00pm? If you do, just show up. If you don't, just don't show up…I guess._

-At Genma's Abode-

_Ah! Finally! A nice relaxing day! I just got back from my note-delivering and this could NOT be ruined!!!_ Genma was currently sitting back watching the National Geographic Channel (NGC) while he thought this.

"And this is how the world will end." said the news reporter on NGC.

_Tch, ya right. And then monkeys will grow four more arms and two heads. How the world will end my Aunt Petunia._

*RING! RING!*

_HOLY! WAT THE HECK!....O It's just the phone._

Genma, after freaking out about it, went to answer his phone.

"_Moushi, Moushi_." answered Genma.

"_Moushi, Moushi_, Genma. This is Shizune and yes, I would like to go out to dinner with you tomorrow, but I have a mission tomorrow, so I was wondering if we could do it today instead."

"Uh, sure Shizune. Hey! And this way we can see how many ways we found out in making in a senbon useful!" replied Genma.

"Ya, well, I'll see you at the Barbecue Shop? Around 6:00?"

"Sure! Cya then!"

*Click*

-7:00pm at the Barbeque Shop-

"That was delicious!" yawned Genma.

"Ya. But you know, you didn't have to pay for the whole meal." said Shizune.

"Well, I wanted to."

"Okay, whatever."

"Hey, since we're walking in the direction of my house, do you want to see how many ways I can make a senbon useful?" asked Genma.

"Sure, I also have my book, so I can show you how many ways I found them to be useful." replied Shizune.

-At Genma's House-

"62 WAYS?! NO WAY! THAT'S HOW MANY I FOUND!" Genma half yelled half said.

"What!?" said Shizune. Then she looked at the end of his book and found that it said 'Way # 62.'

"Heh, see I told you!" teased Genma.

Shizune then smiled at his childish actions/words.

"……..Oops. I forgot that I DID find 63 ways for a senbon to be useful." said Genma.

"Ya? In what way?" asked Shizune.

"In this way…" Genma then proceeded to pull out a box. The box was rectangular and black. He handed is to Shizune. Shizune had a curious expression on her face until she got the box all the way open. She pulled out a senbon and, engraved on the side of it in tiny silver letters were the words, 'Will you marry me?'

Shizune jumped up and gave Genma a hug and said yes. Genma smiled while pulling out a ring and slipped it on her finger.

Before we end this episode, Genma whispers in Shizune's ear, "I win."

---------

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. My internet was down for like, 3 weeks, so sorry! Anyways: What'd ya think? Luv'd it? Hated it? Tell me about it!

Critiques and Comments are welcome!


	13. Pain Konan

It's the 13th chapter in Unusual Proposals and I would like to dedicate this to….sweet-hinatachan123 for giving me the idea of doing Pain and Konan. Please enjoy!

**Warning: Might be spoilers. Depending on if you know who Konan and Pain are.**

---------

_*sigh* Rain, rain, rain. That's all it does in the Village Hidden in the Rain…_

_***Flashback***_

_**Rain, rain go away come again another day! *Laughing* "COME ON KONAN! SING WITH US!" **_

"_**Uh, maybe later you guys. I'm working on my origami." **_

"_**AW! You're ALWAYS working! Come on! Have some fun once in a while!" **_

_***sigh* **_

"_**HEY! Maybe you guys should stop bugging Konan and just play the game or sing the song without her!"**_

_Thanks Nagato, __**Konan thought.**_

"_**WHO TOLD YOU TO GET INVOLVED!? YOU MAGGOT!" yelled one of the girls that was bugging Konan.**_

"_**I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A MAGGOT!" **_

"_**Nagato, please don't." whispered Konan.**_

_**Even though she whispered it, Nagato still heard it. He backed off and said, "All right. I will." He then went over to wear Konan was sitting and started to help her make origami, all the while ignoring the insults and whispers being hurled, and said, about the two.**_

_***End Flashback***_

_That was such a nice day. There was no rain to mess up my origami, since it stopped raining 20 minutes before they started singing the song, and we had the day off from training…_

"Konan."

Konan turned her head to find that it was Pain who said her name. _Uh-oh,_ she thought,_ he's worrying about something again._

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

*sigh* "Pain, we've been over this many times. Ever since you killed Jiraiya, you've had a change of thinking. You think you aren't doing the right thing. You are. You are re-creating the world. The world needs to be re-shaped and re-created. You are the one who's supposed to do it too. Just don't think about Jiraiya."

"…But, it's so…he said some things, things of the past, and what if this turns out to be just like that?"

"Just because our home was destroyed during the war does NOT mean that we're doing the same thing. NO ONE but the people who are chosen will be left. No one will be suffering. Tobi agrees completely too. Doesn't that count for something?"

"….I suppose you're right. Thanks Konan…for everything." Pain then went over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Please forgive me for thinking these thoughts…again."

While smiling, Konan said, "My, hanging out with Tobi, you sure earned some manners."

And Pain replied, "Just don't get too used to it…maybe you can…I don't know…" he trailed off with a far-off look on his face.

As Pain turned to leave, Konan silently prayed that he would get out of his 'condition' soon.

-With Pain-

"So you're re-thinking things over?" asked a mysterious voice.

"Yes Tobi. I do want to destroy and re-create, but must we start with Konoha? It just doesn't seem right…" said Pain. (A/N: IDK if they do that. Sorry if it turns out they do. I haven't read anything after Jiraiya gets killed…)

"So you're putting your full faith in Konan? That she won't betray us?" Tobi changed the subject pretty quickly.

"Yes. I…have certain feelings for her." said Pain, allowing the subject to change.

"What kind of 'feelings'? The kind you get when you like or love somebody?" asked Tobi.

"Kind of like that…yes. I do." admitted Pain.

"Then why don't you marry her? After all, we will need children when we re-create this despicable world."

"…that's actually not a bad idea…"

"What? The children or the marrying?"

"The marrying."

"Oh. Right…"

"Thanks for the idea…Tobi." said Pain.

"Anytime…wait what idea?"

But by the time he asked that, Pain had already exited the room.

-Next Day in Konan's Room-

_Hmph, hm, hm, hm, hmmm; why does origami always seem to calm myself down…great, got to stop folding._

After many persistent knocks on Konan's door, Pain almost lost the courage to do it. That is until the door opened, then he completely lost the courage to do it.

"Yes?" asked Konan after she had opened the door.

"I was wondering, ahem, if we could, you know, talk." said Pain.

"…sure, come on in." Konan opened the door a little bit wider so Pain could enter.

"I wanted to talk about the re-creating of the world. And no, it's not about if we're doing the right thing." Pain started, so Konan wouldn't interrupt him. "I was thinking that when the new world is here, there's going to be nobody, except a few, that can produce children. Since you and I are both like minded then, maybe we could…" Pain trailed off.

"...Go on" said Konan.

"Well, I was wondering if you and I could...you know..." Pain stumbled with his words.

"O FOR THE LOVE OF…!!! KONAN! PAIN IS PROPOSING TO YOU!! AND NOT PROPOSING AN IDEA, I MEAN _PROPOSING_ TO YOU!!!!!!" shouted Tobi, who was on the other side of the door listening.

While Konan is standing there with her mouth slightly dropped open, Pain says to her, "Yeah. What Tobi said; so…will you?"

Konan, over the momentary shock, replied, "Of course, just as long as Tobi is not let with in 300 feet of our hous…home."

Pain, while smiling, said, "Of course."

Owari

Yup. That's my chapter. Sorry if you didn't like it. Tell me how I can improve if ya didn't like it. Also sorry for the OOC'ness of some of the people in this story; I don't really know how Tobi, Pain, or Konan act, so I was just winging it. Thanks for reading this far!

Critiques and Comments are welcome!


	14. RockLee OC

'Alo again. This chapters gonna have an OC, mainly 'cuz I am too lazy to pick anybody with a hyper attitude in this one. Hope you enjoy! **Thanks goes to ****SuperLardBucket**** for the idea.  
**

* * *

"HIYA! Take that Kelli!" yelled our infamous green beast number two.

"You don't know who you're messing with, do you!?" replied Kelli. (A/N: the OC)

Roundhouse kick, double spin, dodge, punch to the face, miss, punch to the gut, barely scraped him, and now they are just blocking each others attacks.

"I have too much youth to be defeated now!" yelled Lee.

"Ya, ya. And I'm too unyouthful to beat you, right?" asked Kelli.

"That is correct my dear Kelli-chan!"

Face-to-face with each other: Rock Lee is holding both of Kelli's wrists.

"Okay, fine. You win, I lose."

"HOORAY!!"

"Hooray for what? Also, Lee, could you stop yelling? I'm getting a headache."

"Yes, sorry Kelli-chan. And hooray is for, now I can do this!" With that Lee dragged Kelli to a new restaurant in town.

-After dinner-

Lee and Kelli are walking back to their spot on the training field, where they will be sparring yet again.

"Ah, my dear Kelli, where would I be without you?" asked Rock Lee.

"Um, probably still training by yourself." replied Kelli.

Rock Lee looks puzzled and then starts laughing at random.

"Lee? What's wrong?" asked Kelli.

"...Oh, nothing......a private joke I shared with Neji just resounded in my head."

"Oh, okay then."

As both Kelli and Rock Lee got back into their fighting positions, people from the Rookie 12 gathered to see what was about to take place.

"Are you ready my beloved girl---" But before Lee could finish his sentence, Kelli had already pinned him to the ground.

"Don't ever let your guard down by mindless chatter. Who taught me that?" asked Kelli.

"…Hm…sounds like something Guy-sensei would say…did you learn it from him?"

Kelli sighed when she replied with, "No Lee, you told me that and now you're going to get beaten by a girl who---" Sadly, before Kelli could continue, Lee had reversed the pin, and now she was the one who was going to be in trouble. But, before anything happened, Lee unpinned her, helped her up, and said, "Let's have a fair fight, shall we?"

By now, that's all Kelli wanted. She got up with him and they started to spar again. Please do remember that the Konoha 12 (11 if you exclude Lee) are still watching.

All at once the events of the spar unfolded like no other. While kicks, punches, and kunai knives were being thrown left and right, Lee somehow managed to still plan out something more important in his head.

Just as she was ready to block his windmill (1) kick, he stopped before she grabbed him, grabbed her hand instead and flipped her over. Now in the process of flipping her over, he managed to plant something in her hand, and he also managed to get her facing a certain way.

Kelli's eyes widened when she saw that the kunai knives she had thrown spelled out a certain phrase; and then when she opened her hand she saw a ring.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked Lee.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have had the Konoha 11 hold up that giant background cover, and dodge one kunai, then go to the next spot that the next kunai is supposed to be and…let's just say yes. I mean it with everything I have."

"Lee, of course I will marry you!" Kelli cried as she hugged him so tight that the air was being sucked out of him.

"Yay!" said the Konoha 11; because now they could drop the giant background cover and Lee could go off into the sunset with Kelli.

* * *

Kind of corny at the end, but oh well. Also some OOC-ness but I can't fix that. Also, ten cookies for who could guess the 'certain phrase' first!

(1) I call it a windmill kick, but you guys probably have a different name for it. It's basically a kick the does a 360, so ya.

Critiques and Comments are welcome!


	15. Iruka Ayame

**A thanks goes to ****SuperLardBucket**** for proposal idea.  
**

**

* * *

**  
"IRUKA-SENSEI!!"

"What now, Naruto?" Iruka paused so Naruto could catch up to him.

When Naruto did, he asked the strangest question a guy could ask to another guy, "Are you married yet?"

Iruka, being shocked by the question, just stood there for a while and then continued to stand there until Naruto waved his hand in front of Iruka's face.

When Iruka got over the shock from the question he "calmly" asked Naruto, "AND WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!?"

Naruto simply replied with, "It's just that you're getting on in years, and I've noticed that you and Ayame have been dating for quite some time."

Now Iruka couldn't respond to this, so he just kept walking.

"HEY! IRUKA, WAIT UP!" shouted Naruto.

Iruka paused while Naruto caught up. Then he started to walk again with Naruto by his side. They paused a few times to talk to younger ninjas, and then continued on to the unspoken food spot, Ichiraku.

When they got to Ichiraku, they saw Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi sitting in their usual spots. Iruka went to sit by Kakashi, while Naruto went to sit in between Sasuke and Sai.

While Naruto got into an argument with Sai, Kakashi asked Iruka another odd question to ask a man if you're one yourself, "Have you ever had a wet dream about anyone yet?"

Iruka blanched while Sasuke choked on his ramen, upon hearing the question.

Iruka said, "WHY!?" While Sasuke said at the same time, "What man asks another man that!?"

Kakashi shrugged while saying, "I just noticed when Ayame walked by, you had your eyes glued to her, and I wondered why. So I asked if you had a wet dream about anybody before, or more specifically, Ayame."

Sasuke shook his head while turning back to his ramen while Iruka replied, "No, I have never had a wet dream about anyone before."

Kakashi nodded his head, convinced, while Naruto said, "Yeah, but we know he wants to have a dream like that about Ayame!"

"Naruto, shut-up." said just about everyone at the table.

"Well FINE! Maybe if I don't talk for a while people will appreciate my comments during awkward silences! HMPH!" Naruto childishly turned toward the front of Ichiraku.

Every guy that sat there turned to look at Naruto when he made that comment. Most were thinking, 'His unusual comments do keep away awkward silences…' While others were thinking, 'his comments could ruin a perfectly normal silence too…'

"Ahem." said somebody from behind them.

All males, including Naruto, turned to look to see who wanted their attention. Unfortunately, she only wanted two guy's attention, but she got all of theirs.

"Um…Iruka, Naruto. I'm sorry that your food took so long…we had to prepare more noodles, so here it is." Ayame said while putting Iruka's and Naruto's bowls in front of them.

"Arigato, Ayame-chan." replied Iruka.

"Yes! Arigato Ayame!" Naruto said while digging in.

Ayame giggled at Naruto's actions, remembering the twelve-year-old boy who'd come there three times a day for his miso ramen. Iruka was watching Ayame giggling, thinking, _Tonight is the night…_

Unfortunately for Iruka, he did not notice Kakashi reaching into his Ninja pouch (A/N: the brown bag that hangs on their waist) and grabbing the ring from its box. And while Iruka talked to Ayame, he was distracted enough to not notice Kakashi dropping the ring into his soup.

Naruto chuckled at the childish action, while Sasuke and Sai stared at Kakashi like he was crazy. Sasuke, after a while, went back to eating, while Sai muttered, "Crazy old pervert." and then went back to eating.

Iruka, being done with his conversation with Ayame, continued eating. Amazingly enough, Iruka never saw the ring in the soup until it was too late. He began drinking the broth and the ring went right in his mouth with it. He swallowed, not knowing that he might be choking in a few seconds.

Iruka could feel it stuck in his throat. He tried to get it out, but it wouldn't come. Ayame, seeing that he was losing color in his face, asked what was wrong. All Iruka could do was point to his throat. Kakashi and Naruto tried not to laugh, while Sasuke and Sai just sighed.

Ayame quickly got to the other side of the counter and began to proceed with the Heimlich Remover. Upon the second try, the ring flew out and onto the counter. Iruka stared at it and then remembered to hide it from Ayame. But the gods must not be in favor with Iruka that day because Ayame got to it first and asked, "What was this doing in your soup?"

Kakashi nudged Iruka and whispered, "Ask."

Iruka, sighing, nodded. He stood up behind Ayame, took the ring and asked, "Ayame, will you…marry me?"

Ayame, surprised, turned to stare at him. After two slow moving minutes, Ayame managed to say, "Iruka, of course I will!"

With Ayame hugging Iruka, and Iruka hugging her back, Iruka was able to mouth to Kakashi, "Thank-you, but you're going to pay." without getting in trouble with Ayame.

Kakashi, smiling, mouthed back, "Yeah, sure whatever."

Then Ayame remembered to pull back and give them there bills.

* * *

**Reason for Kakashi acting childish - Iruka was complaining to him that no matter what he did, he just couldn't propose to Ayame. So Kakashi 'helped' him with his problem. Hmmm...Didn't really like the ending. I guess I can't think now that school's out for me. I've had a tough time writing this one…Anyways, Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Critiques and Comments welcome!**


	16. Kiba OC

**Alo again, I decided to be nice and update again. Actually I got a really good idea going on for this one, so that's why I'm updating fast. Technically it would have been faster if the stupid computer would not block the site for like 3 days, so yeah. I'll stop rambling now. Thanks goes to ****chaosdaydreamer**** for the couple! Chappie 16 folks!  
Warning: OC in the story**

------

_Gotta find that girl!_ Growled Kiba. _Can't let her get away from me!_

_Keep going! Come on legs, move! Kiba's only just a mile away…_Thought the mysterious stranger.

"Arf, arf!" barked Akamaru.

_Crap! Akamaru is even closer then Kiba!!!_

"Arf, arf!!"

"All right boy! Good job!" yelled Kiba while he appeared on Akamaru's back.

_What's even worse is that he can cheat by transporting on Akamaru's back even though he's a mile behind me…stupid jutsus!_

"No use running now, Adina! We've got you trapped!"

_Trapped? What does he mean by………Crap! Akamaru!_ Thought Adina.

Kiba had jumped off of Akamaru's back, letting Akamaru move ahead of Adina with incredible speed. Now, the only options for Adina was, A) Run to the left and get lost in the forest or B) Run to the left and freak out a lot of villagers.

Adina, choosing the better option, ran towards the forest, in hope of escaping Kiba, if not Akamaru also.

Kiba, cursing, ran after her with Akamaru by his side.

_We're definitely going to get her this time! No more slipping away!_ Thought Kiba.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru told Kiba.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD SHE!!!???" _Breathe deeply, Kiba. Just because she suddenly changed paths and got lathered in the only thing that hides scents from Akamaru does NOT mean it's the end of this chase. _

"Come on, Akamaru! This just means it is gonna be more fun to chase her!" yelled Kiba.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked excitedly.

Both Kiba and Akamaru sped up, closing in on Adina yet again.

-With Adina-

_Dammit! How can they run so fast!? I mean…all my chakra is about gone because of the sparring session we had earlier, and then he starts chasing me just because I won…not by much though…Heh heh heh._ Thought Adina.

-With Kiba-

"Okay boy. Here is what we are going to do. You catch up with Adina; make her think that I gave up. Then lead her back to the river. Okay boy?"

"Arf!" replied Akamaru.

"Okay. Ready and…Hey! Where are you going with that!? AKAMARU!!! GET BACK HERE!" Unfortunately for Kiba, Akamaru already was about a mile and a half away. Plus now Akamaru has Kiba's box. Kiba's 'special' box.

"Damn dog." Kiba muttered. Then he realized that Akamaru was a smart dog. Smart enough to give Adina the box. And we all know what would happen then. Adina would open the box and find a special 'something' in the box. So then Kiba started to run after Akamaru to try and get the box back before Akamaru gave it to Adina.

-With Adina-

_Okay. I think I lost both of them. That's a good sign…wait. Crap! I can sense Akamaru…and he's coming fast…! Gotta get moving again…sorry legs I know you want to kill me right now, but I got to!_

"ARF!" Akamaru basically pounced right in front of Adina. Adina sweat dropped, thinking how close he could have been to pouncing on her, but then again Akamaru is skillful enough not to do that…

"Arf!" Akamaru barked again.

Adina saw something was in his mouth, and she wondered what it could be. She cautiously stepped towards the pooch, all the while wondering if this was some kind of trap.

But when Akamaru willingly handed over the box, she thought otherwise of it being a trap. She quickly opened the box, only to get tackled on by Kiba. What was more is that she didn't even see what was in the box!

Unfortunately, Kiba only saved the box – not what was in the box. But, luckily, Akamaru got what was in the box.

Adina REALLY wanted to see what was in the box. But upon hearing Kiba's shouts and cursings, she knew that whatever was in the box was probably lost now.

Poor, poor Akamaru. Nobody seemed to remember him…that is…until he ran up to Adina and plopped a ring into her hand. She was too shocked to notice Kiba yelling, "NO!"

When she got over her initial shock, Kiba had already popped the question. But the gods weren't smiling at Kiba today, for Adina asked, "I'm sorry, but what did you say?"

Kiba, sighing, shook his head then popped the question…again. "I asked, Adina, will you marry me?"

"…Yes!" Adina said while hugging Kiba. Kiba sighed with relief then kissed her.

"Arf!" barked Akamaru in the background. Apparently he was happy she said yes too.

-------

**Dun Dun Dun Dun! It's DONE FOLKS! THIS CHAPPIE IS DONE! Lol, you thought I was gonna say story, right? I actually had a lot of fun writing this one. I guess I like to write fics with Akamaru in them. (Writing Arf! was my favorite thing to do!) Plus I particularly liked this proposal...don't ask why. I just do, end of story.  
**

**Critiques and Comments are welcome!**


	17. Sai OC

Another chapter of Unusual Proposals; this one is about Sai and an OC. I asked my friend what the OC's name is and she told me to do a common name in the U.S. so yeah. Anyways…on to the chapter!

Warning: Considering that Sai is completely and utterly an emotionless guy, he WILL act OOC in this one. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

-----

Today, we join Sai and Anna in the park. Sai is currently painting a squirrel while Anna is just now arriving at the spot. Anna stops just before she reaches Sai and Sai looks dazed, almost like he is remembering something… (A/N; supposed to be like the beginning of a play…)

_-Flashback-_

"_Sai! The black shouldn't go there! You're going to make the painting look like a Renaissance painting, not an abstract!" cried Anna._

"_That's the whole point though…it's an abstract painting…" stated Sai._

"_Oh…well you should have told me!" Anna started pouting._

"_Sorry, next time I will." said Sai as he turned back to his abstract painting._

_Anna continued pouting until Sai gave her some extra paper to draw on. Then she stopped pouting and began to sketch the area they were in._

_-End Flashback-_

Sai smiled at the memory, even though you couldn't tell if his smile was real or not.

"Watcha smiling about, cutie?" asked a girl with brown hair.

"Just a memory, Anna." replied Sai.

Even though nobody else could tell if Sai's smile was real or not, Anna could always tell: no matter what.

"So, what are you doing today?" Anna asked.

"Paint, train, paint again, annoy the traitor, eat with ugly dickless and the traitor, and maybe hang out with you." Sai said.

"You know," Anna started, "you should really be nicer to your friends. I mean they put up with your nicknames, so at least be nicer."

"I'll remember that and maybe do it when I'm older. Thirty years from now older." Sai said as he dipped his paintbrush into the jar.

"Hmph!" Anna replied while crossing her arms.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Sai painting and Anna started to sketch on her notepad. All of a sudden, Naruto comes up with Sasuke and they sit down next to them on the grass.

"Hey you guys." Anna addresses Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke nods in response while Naruto starts talking with Anna. Sasuke turns his attention to Sai for the meantime.

"So have you done it yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you persistently keep asking me that?" Sai retorted.

"Because, Naruto is already married, I'm already married, and you guys have been going out for almost 4 freaking years!" Sasuke felt like slapping Sai across the face with a fish.

"Look, just because you guys rush things in a relationship does not mean I will do that too." Sai replied.

"…Sakura and I were going out for 5 years before I proposed. Naruto and Hinata were going out for 7 years before he proposed, and you say WE RUSHED IT?" _Where's a fish when you need one!?_ Thought Sasuke.

"Yes, that's rushing it. I read in a book…" Sasuke cut Sai off before he went any further.

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE WHAT YOU READ IN A FREAKING BOOK! ASK HER NOW!" Sasuke yelled. He should have really gotten the fish before he did that.

Anna and Naruto, hearing Sasuke's outburst, turned towards Sasuke and Sai and asked what was going on.

"Nothing," replied Sai, "Traitor, here, is just losing his cool because he wants me to do something that I don't think is the right time for."

"…" The dark aura around Sasuke was rolling off him in hurricane-type waves.

"But Sai…didn't you tell me you were going to do that today?" asked Naruto. He immediately picked up on what Sasuke and Sai were talking about because that was usually the only reason Sasuke yelled at Sai. Or talked to him, for that matter of fact…

"Yes, but Traitor here…"

Sasuke, cutting off Sai once again said, "STOP CALLING ME TRAITOR! And why in the world would you tell NARUTO something like that!? For all you know he could have already spilled it to the whole village."

Sai looked in-between Sasuke and Naruto for a few seconds then replied, "I'm surprised that you two hang out together since you don't trust dickless."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Naruto yelled in the background. He was in the background for a reason though, because Sai had already gotten up, took Anna by the hand, and walked off.

-At the bridge-

"This should be far enough away from them." mumbled Sai.

Anna started laughing at Sai's comment then asked, "What were you three talking about? I mean 'something I don't think is the right time for' and 'You told me you were doing that today' and let's not forget 'ASK HER NOW!' Seriously, what was that about?"

"Nothing. Just guy talk." Sai replied.

"I have a feeling that you are lying to me…are you?" asked Anna.

Sai, sighing, answered, "Yes. You see, I'm supposed to ask you something…"

"Like?" Anna asked while sitting on the railing of the bridge.

"Something like," Sai then went over to the railing, crouched down and pulled something from his pouch, "this."

In his hand was a paintbrush and at the end of the paintbrush that was closer to Anna had a ring on it. The end closer to Sai had a parchment with the words, "Marry me?" on it.

Anna jumped off the railing and onto Sai and gave him a giant hug and a quick kiss, saying yes until he kissed her to get her to stop saying yes.

-----

Cheesy at the end, I can't think it is past 10pm and I stayed up until 11pm these past few nights…

I don't like the stuff I'm writing right now. I seriously need to be back in school that's where I get all my inspiration from…sadly. Hoped you enjoyed this one! And I've decided there's going to be three more chapters for Unusual Proposals. That's right folks, twenty chapters total, and then it's over. I know sad…I'm gonna cry too. Anyways…

Critiques and Comments are welcomed!


	18. Kakashi Kurenai

**Hey guys! Another new chapter for Unusual Proposals. This one goes to ****Kurenai-loves-Kakashi**** for the couple. Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was the middle of the night and nobody was around. It was a simple mission – find Kurenai and pop the question. However…

It was so dang hard to find her!! Give Kakashi an assassin to find, he could do it in no time. Give him the job to find Naruto; well he has done that in five seconds. Heck, even he can find Sasuke in less then an hour!! (Most people can't even find him within a day…*coughNarutocough*)

But Kurenai was different. WAY different. Especially since he was so nervous! It wasn't like him to be nervous…but I guess it is because he's proposing to his girlfriend that had a kid with his best friend that died five years prior.

Life was so damn nerve racking right now…

At least that's what Kakashi thought. If you looked at it Kurenai's way, well then it's a tad bit different.

After all, she had been waiting for a year for Kakashi to actually ask her out; since she knew his interest in her eleven months after Asuma's death.

She's been waiting for two years for him to get attached to little Sumeko. (A/N: Don't know her child's name so I named the child Sumeko. Sumeko is a girl.)

And now she's been waiting five months for him to propose. Frustrating? Correct.

Now, she's just plain out ready to kill. When she finds Kakashi, he better have a ring in a box, or at least a question in his head, otherwise, somebody is going to DIE!!!

Wow, Kurenai's violent side just came out…that's amazing.

Now, let's see just what/who Kurenai's first victim is.

"Kurenai!! Tsunade-sama still needs you to give your mission report!!" yelled Shizune as she ran through the streets towards Kurenai.

"…Shizune?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, Kurenai?" replied the poor innocent, not knowing Chunin.

"Could you please give my mission report to Tsunade for me?" asked Kurenai in her sweetest voice, trying to keep her calm, and pulling out her mission report.

Shizune looked stumped. Last time Kurenai asked somebody to give her mission report for her; they screwed up big time, and let's just say they are now eating through a straw.

"Um…well…sure." Shizune gave up and took the scroll from Kurenai.

"Thank you. Now if you would excuse me," Kurenai's tone turned deadly, "I have to find a certain Copy Cat Ninja…"

Shizune sweat-dropped and started walking away, because once Kurenai is pissed and determined, you don't want to be the first to be seen that is a ninja.

Thus, Kurenai continued to look for Kakashi near the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

--On the other side of Konoha—

Kakashi was hiding out in his apartment reading his book. He got through popping the question forty times in front of the mirror and now he was ready to do it in front of Kurenai…or TO Kurenai.

"BEEP BEEP!!" Kakashi's alarm clock rang through out the apartment.

Aaww, that means it's time…

Kakashi got up from his chair, put away his book, and headed towards the door.

----

"GAH! WHERE THE HECK IS HE?!?!?!?!?" cried Kurenai. She was so close from giving up when all of a sudden, she felt a hand on her back and she was transported somewhere.

Upon arriving she was ready to fight the person who brought her there, but stopped shortly from cutting his neck when she saw it was Kakashi. So, instead of cutting his neck, she hugged it and put the kunai away.

"Hi." Kurenai said. Her fury momentarily forgotten.

"Hey." Kakashi replied. "Ready for our first un-chaperoned date?"

"Un-chaperoned? What do you mean?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi smiled while turning around and hugging her waist, "I mean our first date without Sumeko right around the corner."

"Oh. Well, we've had other date without Sumeko there." Kurenai replied while hugging Kakashi back.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Yes, but you always had your cell phone on just in case she called. This time, you don't even have your cell phone on you."

"Oh."

Kakashi chuckled again and led Kurenai to the pond that was nearby. Kurenai needed to tell Kakashi something about their relationship and she planned to do it now.

"Kakashi? Could we talk about something?" Kurenai asked.

"Sure. What about?" Kakashi replied.

"Well, you know how our relationship has been going and…well I think that…um…" Kurenai's voice steadily rose on this next part, "We haven't really been getting anywhere in our relationship and I was going to say…"

Kakashi cut her off before she could say what she wanted to. "Are you breaking up with me after I just practiced how to propose to you forty times in a mirror?"

Kurenai had wide eyes and stared at Kakashi. Kakashi just realized what he said and shut his mouth. Then sighed and muttered, 'too late to take that back.' He then pulled out a ring and asked Kurenai…

"So will you?"

Kurenai slowly got over the shock and choked out a yes. She then hugged Kakashi and pulled down his mask to kiss him.

* * *

**BTW Kurenai was not breaking up with Kakashi she was about to yell at him for not proposing yet, but then he did anyways, so yeah. Next chapter is gonna be the second to last one. Hoped you guys enjoyed this chappie!**

**Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!!**


	19. Deidara OC

Next chapter in Unusual Proposals! I would like to thank **sweet-hinatachan123** for the couple and the OC!

----

It was just another normal day in the Rain Village. That is, until you hear the sounds of explosions and lots of cussing.

"DEIDARA!! YOU *BEEP*!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU TAKE OUT ALL OF MY PUPPETS LIKE THAT!?" yelled Sasori. (A/N: Just imagine what the beep was.)

"Un. I didn't do it on purpose. Hm." Deidara replied.

"Yeah right you little *BEEP*!!! You like pissing me off, don't you?"

"Just a little, plus Sana paid me 30 bucks just to do it. AND promised me Kakuzu won't steal it this time. Hmm." responded Deidara.

"You believe Akimoto?" Sasori asked. "WOW. You must really love her…that means your going to propose soon too…"

"SHUT-UP!" Deidara suddenly yelled, and then he disappeared.

"Hm. Maybe he falling in love and proposing won't be such a bad thing…" Sasori mused

_-__With Deidara-_

_I can't believe Sasori thought that I was going to propose to Sana…I mean, she's stubborn, wild, too random…outgoing…fun and O GOD! I love her!!! Damn Sasori and all his stupid guesses…_

"DEIDARA! WHERE ARE YOU!!?? I GOT YOU'RE MONEY!!!!!" Sana yelled in the background. "Oh, there you are. Well, here's your money…" Sana handed Deidara the money that he won.

"Thanks Sana…" Deidara took the money and put it in his pocket.

You could see Kakuzu cringing when Deidara put the money in his pocket. He's telling himself not to steal it right then and there…

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Sana.

"Un, we're going to go out to eat tonight." Deidara stated.

"OH! How fun! Too bad we won't be eating with the guys…" Sana sighed thinking about how boring it would be without Itachi trying to Emo-afize everyone. Or how Zetsu would get in trouble after trying to eat Kisame. Or vise versa.

"Yeah…too bad." Said Deidara with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Hey! Are you being sarcastic with…OOOO!!!! LOOK AT THAT!!! ALL THE PAINS ARE OUT!!!!" Sana cried.

"Yeah, that's SSSSOOOO cool, hm…" Deidara was being sarcastic again.

"HEY! Stop being sarcastic with me!! I mean, after all, I AM your girlfriend and…oh, look at the time…I should probably go and get ready for our date!" Sana said after looking at her watch.

"You don't need to. You already look beautiful, un." Deidara whispered, but Sana didn't hear it. She was already in their room, freshening up.

"Wow, you have become the biggest sap alive." Itachi said, walking by.

Deidara, already red-faced, turned around and faced Itachi. "AND YOU ARE THE BIGGEST *BEEP* SOMEBODY COULD ASK FOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Touché." Itachi said, then turned away and started walking back the way he came.

_-A little while later at the restaurant Deidara took Sana too-_

"OH! THIS. IS. WONDERFUL!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THIS KIND OF CHINESE FOOD!" Sana exclaimed as she took a bite of her Chow Mein.

"Yeah. I remembered that you were telling me about this place one day and I wanted to take you here." Deidara said.

"I'm glad you remembered." Sana giggled.

"Yeah me too." Deidara whispered while fingering a white object under the table so Sana wouldn't see it.

_-After Dinner-_

"Now what are we going to do?" Sana asked while nibbling on a piece of Dango.

Deidara cleared his throat and then answered with, "Flying in the sky…"

"…You mean we're going to take a ride on your bird!?" Sana jumped with glee. It was a very rare occasion that Deidara took her flying with him.

"Yeah. It's a special occasion, so why not, hm?"

Sana stared at him. "Special occasion? What's that supposed to mean???"

"Um…err…nothing. Nothing at all. You just imagined that I said that. I didn't say that. Un…" Deidara stumbled out.

"I don't believe you. You said 'special occasion' and I. Am. Not. Letting. It. Go." Sana stated.

"Fine. Don't let it go. Just get on." Deidara responded as his clay bird appeared in front of the two.

Sana jumped up on the bird and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's your problem, un?" Deidara asked, appearing right next to Sana.

"Oh, nothing. I just can't believe we're going for a fly, together, after such a LOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGG time." Sana emphasized long to make sure he would get the hint: she liked to fly with him.

"Right. Let's just get going." Just as Deidara said that, the bird took flight.

Pretty soon they were in the air at 4,500 feet. Neither one was talking, just enjoying the view.

But that tranquility couldn't last that long.

"So what is your 'special occasion'?" Asked Sana.

"Oh for god's sake woman…" Deidara exclaimed. "I might as well just tell you…"

"Well…?" Sana prompted him to continue, getting slightly impatient.

Deidara sighed, pulled out a box, and turned towards Sana. "Sana will you…"

"Marry him! Squawk! Marry him!" The giant bird suddenly chirped. Apparently he was getting impatient as well.

_UN! THAT STUPID BIRD!!!!!!!! _Deidara thought.

"Yeah. Will you marry me?" Deidara said to Sana, and then suddenly he yelled at the bird, "Un! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT YOU DUMB BIRD!!!!!!!!!?????????" Sana was sitting in shock until he yelled at the bird.

"HEY! HE IS NOT A DUMB BIRD!!!! AND YES, I WILL MARY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sana shrieked at Deidara.

"….Really?" Deidara asked.

"..." Sana sat their blushing a little bit when suddenly she was kissed and the white ring was on her finger.

----

The end. I hoped you liked!

Also, sweet-hinatachan123 I hoped I didn't completely and utterly ruin your OC in this story. Thanks for letting me use her!

Critiques and Comments are Welcomed!


	20. Dan Tsunade

This is the final chapter in Unusual Proposals. I thought that this couple would be a suitable way to end the story. In this version, the Dan did NOT die. And they are around the age of 30. Thank you. Please enjoy.

---

"DAN! Guess what?!" Tsunade exclaimed, running towards the successful Jonin.

Dan, turning around, responded with, "Hm?"

"The Third Hokage has agreed to let me train a squad that just has medical ninjas on it!" Tsunade cried, upon reaching the area that Dan was waiting for her in.

Dan, looking skeptical, replied with, "Oh really now?"

"Yeah really! He said that the faster and more efficient that we can train them, the better!" Tsunade responded, seeming a little hurt at the fact that Dan thought she might be lying. But of course, Dan had something else on his mind too, so you couldn't really tell.

"Well that's great. You're the perfect one to teach them, since you have almost completely mastered all of the medical techniques you have been learning." Dan responded with the perfect boyfriend-reply.

Tsunade, seeming flustered, or angered, replied, "Well, yeah, but I was hoping for a reply with less…sappiness…"

"Okay, sorry. Let me rephrase that then…Ahem. Tsunade-san! Great job on convincing the Third Hokage to allow you to train a team of medical ninjas! I knew he couldn't refuse the charm that you use. Not saying that he is perverted but…"

"DAN!" Tsunade screeched. "Would you stop that!? You are completely…ugh!"

"Ugh? I haven't heard you use that word for a while…what brought it on?" Dan asked, completely enjoying the uneasiness of Tsunade.

But of course, the teasing must come to an end because Shizune showed up, saying that it was time for the dinner that Dan and her had planned to go out to tonight.

Tsunade smiled, remembering that Dan didn't really like to go out on these 'uncle-to-niece dates' because it made him feel old.

Dan turned to Tsunade, gave her a quick kiss and mumbled, "I'll see you tomorrow. And really, congrats about the medical squad." Then Dan left, with Shizune trailing behind, listing off the places that Dan had promised to take her out to eat at.

Tsunade, smiling again, started to head home. After all, she was extremely tired after arguing with the Third Hokage for three freaking hours.

**---At the Restaurant---**

"PLEASE!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PPPPLLEEEAAAASSSEE!!?!??!?!" Shizune was begging.

"Absolutely positively not. Why would I? I know you would just go and tell her. After all, that is guy talk and you are a girl. Girls should never ever, EVER hear guy talk. No matter what." Dan responded.

"But if I am going to be related to Tsunade-sama I DESERVE to know how you are going to propose! PLEASE! UNCLE-DAN!!?!?! PLEEEAAASSSEE!??!?" Shizune stated, and then went back to begging.

"…Alright. But if you tell her, non-stop training for ten hours, supervised by me."

Shizune thought about it, then decided she could hold out on this little secret, at least until it was a secret no more… "Okay. Agreed."

"Good, now this is how I'm going to propose…." Dan started in a hushed tone.

After a few minutes without eating, and speaking in hushed tones, both Dan and Shizune straightened up and smiled at each other.

"So, you got the plan, niece?" Dan asked.

"Sure do! Uncle!" Shizune added.

"Good. Now remember. Proposing depends on timing. You have to propose at the right time. At the exact right moment."

"Gotcha! And don't worry, I won't 'interrupt' your little plan! After all, I'm supposed to be out with a friend tomorrow night!" Shizune exclaimed.

"That's right, sweetie. Just remember…

"Timing." Both Dan and Shizune said at the exact same time.

-The Next Morning-

Tsunade was sitting alone on the top of the First Hokage's Head where she was studying some scrolls. The scrolls were not that interesting, just beginner medical techniques that she already knew, but the Third Hokage was making her review for training with her squad. That is also why Tsunade fell asleep on top of the head. Making it very hard for Dan to find her…

**-In the Afternoon-**

"Shizune! Please tell me that you have seen Tsunade at least ONCE today!" cried a particularly desperate nurse.

Shizune looked confused, as if 'you're speaking to me?' then remembered that people actually noticed her now that she was going to be training under Tsunade in a couple of years. So, after standing there looking confused for a few seconds, Shizune responded with, "Um, last time I saw her she was carrying a bunch of scrolls mumbling something about the Third Hokage being a mean old man making her go over stuff that she already knew like the back of her hand. Then she talked to me for a little bit and disappeared."

The nurse looked distressed upon hearing this. "And, when exactly was this?"

"Um…Around 7 A.M…" Shizune answered.

The nurse just sighed and mumbled, 'Oh well. I'll just tell her when I see her.' Then remembered to say goodbye to Shizune.

Shizune nodded her goodbye in return, and went off to see if she could track down Tsunade.

**-With Dan-**

"What do you mean you're out of red roses?! What flower shop can be out of flowers!?" Dan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we just ran out of our last red roses. May I interest you into some tulips instead?" The shop owner asked politely.

Dan, sighing, said, "No. I am sorry to trouble you. I'll just see if any is growing around…" And then he left the shop, leaving the shop keeper to order more flowers for tomorrow.

_Man, every flower shop in Konoha just HAD to be out of the ONE kind of flower I NEEDED for today. Oh well…at least I can tell my boy descendants to make sure that they always buy flowers AHEAD of time, instead of waiting 'till the last second._ Dan thought.

And with that last thought, he went off into the forest to try and find a red rose, or a bunch of red roses, whichever would be fine with him.

**-With Shizune-**

"TSUNADE!?!!??! WHERE ARE YOU TSUNADE!!??!?!" Shizune yelled, making almost everyone on the street cringe. For such a small girl, she had a pair of lungs on her. But of course, not even lungs as powerful as Shizune's could get Tsunade's attention. For Tsunade was still on top of the heads and she was really getting into the scrolls she was reading. (A/N: I guess she finally woke up.)

**-Three Hours later, with Dan- (It's about 7pm)**

"ARGH!!!!! Just forget it! I can't find any roses. I'm just going to try a different flow…" Dan began but was cut off by Shizune.

"Uncle? Were these the flowers that you were looking for?" Poor, innocent Shizune held out a beautiful bouquet of red roses, with one white one in the middle.

"Uh…how did you get those?" Dan asked.

"Mrs. Yamanaka dropped them off by the house. She said you were looking for some and that she found some after much searching. She hopes you enjoy the flowers and she also hopes that your little plan will work out fine." Shizune said, looking up at Dan, still holding the bouquet.

"Um…could you go and find her and tell her thank-you?" Dan asked, while taking the bouquet.

"Sure! Wait…what about…"

Dan cut Shizune off, "I decided to do it a little bit differently. So, could you?" Dan was looking very hopeful at this moment.

"Well…….okay! Good luck Uncle!" Shizune happily said as she skipped away.

Dan sighed, and then headed off to find Tsunade.

**-A while later, no one's counting day light hours anymore-**

Dan walked on, defeated. He couldn't trace Tsunade's chakra, he hadn't been able to find her among the village, heck; he even asked the Hokage if Tsunade was given a mission. All that old geezer told him was that she was studying to teach a squad of Genin medical ninja techniques.

…_Wait a second. Tsunade's favorite place to study scrolls was on top of the mountain heads! In fact, she is probably on her grandfather's head, knowing her_. Dan thought. _Aw man! Why didn't I think of this before! I would have found her hours ago!_

As Dan realized this, he took to the roofs and got to the Hokage Tower in no time. And sure enough, as he looked on top of the First Hokage's Head, there was a blond spot sitting there. Dan took off to the platform that the Academy Students usually have a talking with the Hokage every year, and within two minutes he was on top of the Second Hokage's Head.

As he approached the First's Head, Tsunade turned around and waved.

"I thought that was you I saw coming up the mountain." Tsunade said.

"Heh. Yeah. Um…I was looking for you everywhere today." Dan replied.

Tsunade looked surprised. "Are you sure? Because Shizune told me that you said to tell me that you were very busy today and that I should probably just go study. I asked her about it, and she seemed that you wouldn't need me around today. That's actually the reason why I'm still studying. Heh, heh." Tsunade rubbed the back of her head as she finished her last sentence.

Dan was shocked. Shizune told her that she needn't be around today, after he just told her that he was going to propose. Today. When he found her. _SHIZUNE!_ Dan thought_. I thought I said not to interfere. And then you just had to. Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!??!_

After a few minutes of cussing in his head, Dan turned back to Tsunade and said, "Uh, actually she was just keeping you preoccupied while I got some stuff ready for what I'm about to do…"

"Oh. Okay. What are you about to do?" she asked.

Dan then got down on one knee and, pulling out a box and opening it, asked, "Tsunade, granddaughter of the First Hokage, will you marry me?"

Tsunade gasped and then fell to her knees hugging Dan. With tears anime-style falling down her face she replied, "Of course I will."

---

MUWUHAHAHAHAHA! Didn't see that coming. You thought that it was gonna be unusual? DIDN'T YOU? Just kidding. You probably didn't. Anyways, I FINALLY published it. Sorry that it wasn't published about three weeks ago (this was when I actually did finish it).

I couldn't get on my computer because my brothers have a lot of freaking crap on this computer and they both needed to download all their crap from this baby to their laptops. Usually, this would have taken like, two hours, then the computer decided to crash and I lost basically half my story, but I had a backup. Unfortunately, one of my brothers had to upload their stuff again, because the chip was in wrong, and because of the crashing. But yeah.

So again, SO VERY SORRY FOR THIS NOT BEING UP SOONER. IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER AND THERE IS A SEQUEL BEING WORKED ON. But yeah. For those of you reading My Version of Cinderella, the next chapter should, hopefully, be up in another two-three days. Thank-you

Hoped you all enjoyed! And hope to see some of you in the sequel! Also, thank-you to everyone who commented and critiqued, to all the people who +ed to favorites and author alerts, and to basically anybody who read this far!!! ^_^

Critiques and Comments Welcomed!


End file.
